Light on, Sari!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Sari is run away from her life and blaming herself to be a naughty girl.But she didn't noticed that she will be dead soon. This is a story of 8 year old Sari Sumdac..Don't be confused!
1. Light on!

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_part 2_

_LIGHT ON, SARI!_

_Chapter 1_

_Light on!_

At the field not far from the Detroit city,one event of Family Carnival happend. There are have noisily children come there to play some interesting games such as marathon contest,indoor games and lots of activities....In this story,Sari come alone...I mean with the Autobots. She is very excited to get some enjoyment ..."Hey,Sari!What do you want to play that involved today?"asked Bumblebee."Well...I wanna to play eating apple with mouth contest.I'm sure I'll win today,"said Sari."Okay..but don't be overconfident!"said the bee. Suddenly ,one advertisment sounds.

"ATTENTION FOR KIDS AGED 7 UNTIL 12 YEARS OLD WHO WANT TO INVOLVE IN EATING APPLE WITH MOUTH CONTEST,YOU CAN REGISTER AT THE STALL NUMBER 15 AT 3.30 PM. THANK YOU,"

.After that,Sari become more excited."Okay..time to go," Then, she walking away from Bumblebee to go at the stall.

At the stall,lots of children want to register their name for that competition,and Sari become more enjoyed... when that's her turn..."Hi, kid. What is your name?"asked the worker to Sari."My name is Sari Sumdac,I'm 8,"replied the Auto-girl."Okay,your participation is accepted,"the worker give some cloth and written number '10'. Sari became unpatient and get ready in this contest.A few minutes later,all competitor(including Sari)are enjoying this contest and the time is starts."Kids,I wanna to tell the rules of this contest. You must eat the hanging apple above you with your mouth and your hand are tie at your back. Those who can eating apple in less 4 minutes,he or she become the winner,Enjoy!"At the same time,Bumblebee and Bulkhead come at the stall and look after Sari."Hey,Bumblebee,is that Sari?"asked Bulkhead."Yeah...but why she is tie at her back?"replied Bumblebee."I think we must get Prime. She 'll be in danger."The two robots transforms into vehicle and lefting the scene.

"Are you ready?Get start...GO!!" the competition is begin and everyone starts to eat the hanging apple. They are slowly get the apple with their mouth and chew it as the time was ran out now. Sari eating a quarter of the apple in 2 minutes and she became excited to eat it until ....  
"What?How could Sari tortured like that?"said Optimus Prime."Yeah, we saw her which she tied at her back and forced to eat the hanging apple,right?"replied Bumblebee."Emm..that's too vicious,"said Bulkhead."We must stop that event before everything become worst!"said Prowl."And then,we teach them how to treat the kids politely,"said Ratchet.

3 minutes and 30 seconds are flew away...Everyone become more almost finished their task to eat the apple and swollen it. The time's become a little..."6..5..4..3..2..1.." and the time is stops. Now, anything what they did ,the jury want to record the result for each competitor,opening their mouth and looking after the apple...and

"WE GOT OUR WINNER ...THE WINNER IS...COMPETITOR NUMBER 10...SARI SUMDAC!!"

After Auto-girl jumping happily and shocked that she become the winner...she walking on the stage,receiving the present and...  
...the Autobots also come too."Did you say Sari is tortured?"asked Prowl."Yeah...I saw she tied and ate the apple,and she get the present..."said Bumblebee.  
At the same time,Sari is very enjoyful and she didn't know what she wanna to say at the public,"Thanks to the sponsor for let me involved in this contest also my friends out there..."and she silents for a while when the Autobots lefting her at all."Okay..time to leave!"said Sari and she walking down the stage and run after them. Suddenly...  
...she knocked down by someone, someone which she's big...plumpy...ugly...and fierce...."Are you the first winner of the eating apple contest?"asked the plump woman."Yes,my name is Sari Sumdac,"replied Sari."Litsen here,kid!If you want to participate in any contest,make sure you get the second place!"said the woman angrily."But why?"Sari became curious."Did you remember that my son was the winner in marathon contest,in exam,in everything he teke part. And YOU...YOU...just ruined his dream!"scolded the plump woman,until her saliva sprinkles toward Sari."Actually,I don't understand,"asked Sari."Remember you,kid!Next time,you must be a loser!". Sari became shocked as she didn't heard that words before,then,the plump woman lefted her and took her son away from the Auto-girl.

**Sari P.O.V.**

**What does she mean? Does I have ruined his dream to win that competition?  
I want to show that I'm like another kid. Want to take part in any contest with full of fun and enjoy with my friends. If anyone don't want me to take part, what else?**

* * *

5.00 P.M...

Sari sitting alone at the public stairs there,drinking some fizzy drink and eating some nacho's. She looks over the present,does she think what she's did is just an useless pickles? Only her can evaluate it...  
Then....one lorry come and slowly reverses as it want to get parking lot. the lorry stops there and someone's walking out from it...Sari become happier. "Dad!!"she run toward her father and jumping over him and hugging him lovely. "Oh, Sari! What are you doing out here? Where's the Autobots?"asked Proffessor Isaac Sumdac,Sari's father. "They enjoyed the game that they're involved...Dad,recently,I've got a present,I've won the eating apple contest!"said Sari happily and smiling sweetly."Well done you,my daughter..."said her father and at last,Sari gotta some stroke on her hair from her father..Oh..what the big mean of love....  
Okay..rewind to this story. Sari is asking her dad..."Dad,can I help you something else?".She become more curious."Actually,some machines which they must exhibited at the stall over there still not completed.I guess they must be completed for this exhibition tonight,But if you wanna to help me,I don't mind,"replied Proffessor Sumdac."Thanks,Dad!"Sari hurry up hugging her father and give him one kisses.

"One thing you should do is..." the proffessor take out anything from the giant box for finding something and..."Sari,I wanna you to hold this. This machine is functioned to take out some grease and oils to complete this task. Can you hold it?"asked Proffessor Sumdac. "Okay, dad. Everything is ready,"replied Sari.  
A few moments later...Sari walking around to wait the Autobots and patiently looking over the orange sky and there's a sun will sinks behind."Huh...I gueesing everyone must wait and see..."sighed Sari. Suddenly ,one mosquitoes bites her cheek and she slapping it with that thing that she holding for.."Ouch!What the mosquitoes!"  
.Unfortunately,the machine become activated and it starts to....

FLY AWAY AND SARI IS FLYING TOO!!!! She flying around the sky and everybody notices her flying away.  
She screaming ,calling her father..."DAD!!!!DAD!!"  
However,he didn't heard her daugther's screaming.  
That's why the workplace must did at outdoors...

Meanwhile,all Autobots playing snakes and ladders..That moment,Prowl hold the dice calmly and throw it and six dots appears...he moves his figurine forward without counting it."You're cheating,Prowl!"scolded Bumblebee."That's not cheating. I just scanned the path that we want to go..."replied Prowl slowly and starts to throw the dice again but Bumblebee slaps him harshly and....."Just three dots..."sighed the ninja-bot slowly and moves his figurine three times forward and counting it. "And this is not cheating!"said the bee.  
"Okay,my turn!"said Bulkhead excited."But you must use the big dices one or our game is ruined!"said Ratchet and give the big dices to Bulkhead. Then,the bulky threw it and..."One dots??" He moves his figurine one step forward. "You're such a loser,Bulkhead!!"said the bee,it seems he proud of himself.  
"Don't become overconfident,Bumblebee!"Optimus Prime throw the dice and four dots that,he moved his figurine four times forward and stopped at one side. "Look,bossbot! You're got ladders!"shouted Bumblebee. Then,the Autobot leader movingit into upper level and that's seems he will defeating the bee.  
"Just wait and see,who should be a winner,"said Ratchet and throw the dice and two dots appears. He moves his figurine...he stops at..."Ooohhh...you got a snakes,DocBot!"insinuated Bumblebee and make the rocket sound when he placing Ratchet's figurine into a bottom level. "What?I'm behind Bulkhead?" The medic-bot shocked.  
"Okay..time to finish it!"Bumblebee throw the dice and get five dots,then he moves his figurine and..."Yeah!I win!!"Bumblebee win in that game and Ratchet become unsatisfied.  
"How could you be a winner in every game did you play?"scolded Ratchet."Come on, Ratchet. It is just the game,"said Optimus Prime."Now,we must get Sari want to play paintball,right?"Bumblebee become more curious about the extreme game."Emmm....does the paintball,we should paint the ball?"asked Bulkhead...oh.....yeah...

Back to the previous scene. Sari is flying away with the machine until lots of oils splashes down to the ground. A few minutes after she fly away,the oil tank become empty and at last,Sari fell down at the tree and landed at one tree. She climbs down the tree and feel dizzling as she never fly before and walking toward her father..."Dad...help me..."said Sari.  
At the same time ,Captain Fanzone walking out from the car and when he entering into the entrance door of the carnival...he fall down due of stepping the oil(as I mentioned) and he become angry..."Who did this?"asked Captain Fanzone. Everyone who does notices this incident staring toward Sari and she denying it...."That's not my fault,"said Sari.  
That time, all the citizen whispering one another,"Who's that?"."That's Sari Sumdac,the only daughter of Proffessor Sumdac,"."How naughty is her,right?"."Yeah...I don't want my daughter make a friendship with her,".  
At the same time,when Proffessor Sumdac walking out from the lorry,he shocked when he looking at this scene,"Oh,no!What you're done with this thing,Sari?"asked the proffessor."Actually,it's just an accident.'replied Sari."How much that I told you not to touch my machine! Now,you must ask the forgive to them,".Then,Sari trying to ask for sorry but.."Ignore her!She's too evil for us!I guess she cannot bring anything to this world,right?"All of them didn't understand what's Sari's feeling right now.  
At the same time ,Bumblebee and Bulkhead laughing toward Sari without notices something."Look,what have you done?"asked Bulkhead."Yeah...the oil hate you,and the human are hate you too!"said Bumblebee and they keep laughing.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
How could them! How could they destroy my life! I've just make a small mistake. Why am I punished worst like that? Does I must die first, and then everyone realize what they have done? Maybe it will happen..to me.**

At last,Sari crying and run away from the scene,out from the carnival event."Now,you get lost!"screamed the bee and..."What are you laughing about?"asked Optimus Prime. At last the,two bots notices something.

* * *

That night...Bumblebee and Bulkhead get some councellor session with their leader."Did you know that what you did was wrong and out of our custom?"asked Optimus Prime."But we just kidding,"replied Bumblebee."You say 'just kidding'?You laughing Sari and she lefting us sadly. Now,are you still want to make a jokes?"said Optimus Prime angrily and the two bots shut their mouth for a while."I wanna you ask sorry for Sari...this night...""Okay,we're realized..."said Bumblebee and walking through the door and entering his room and look over Sari's room."Sari..I want..."said the bee."No!Don't disturb me!"scolded Sari. As the bee's know, Sari didn't behave like that."Allright,you won,"said Bumblebee frustly.I think he's became a loser right now...

**Bumblebee's P.O.V.  
Poor Sari. Everyone out there makes her in stressful situation. If I'm really know what happen to her, why should Bulkhead and me laughing to her at that carnival although what we're done are wrong?  
Even Prime never hurting her before. Prowl and Ratchet too.  
Please forgive us, Sari. We're doesn't mean to hurt you...**

* * *

Next day...

"Bumblebee walking around Autobots headquarters and asking all his pals."Hey,guys!Did you seen Sari?"asked the bee."No..."replied Bulkhead."Bumblebee,have you asked sorry to Sari?"asked Optimus Prime."Not yet...she became frusted that night..."said Bumblebee."I think the word 'sorry' didn't recover what the hurt did make her sick,"said Ratchet."So,what I should do?"asked the bee to the medic-bot.  
Suddenly,Prowl rushes towards them and..."Look what I found.."said Prowl and give a piece of paper to other Autobots."What the letter it is?"The bee became more curious while Optimus Prime opening that letter....it written like this.

_Dear Autobots,_

_Please forgive me for lefting you without some notes from me. Actually ,I'm very stressed for that incident. Everyone's hated me as they didn't forgive me due of that incident that I've done. Autobots, please don't find me and don't tell my dad about this. I'm very missed you but I....I can't!!_

_Your lovely pal,Sari Sumdac._

"So,what we should do now?Sari's lefted us nowhere,"said Bumblebee."We must find her right now,"replied Optimus the Autobots transforms into their vehicle mode and trying find her. But they're doesn't read one notes behind that letter...

_I want to show that I'm like another kid. Want to take part in any contest with full of fun and enjoy with my friends. If anyone don't want me to take part, what else?_

* * *

What happen to Sari?

At the hot and dry place,Sari bringing her light backpack walking at the roadside to release her frustness that kept in her heart. She slowly crying and her tears rushes down like a waterfall and look over the sky and the bright sun.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Now, I want to be alone. Everyone cannot disturb me as they doesn't know that I'm out here. I want all of them realize...I'm Sari Sumdac...and I'll become a good girl one day!  
But...what happen if they're refuse me?**

Suddenly, she screaming something..."How could they did like that...They're so cruel...." then,she stops at the bus stop and take some hot breath but it doesn't release her from the hurt that it curved hardly.A few moments later...she became hungry.  
Then,,Sari take her backpack and take out some opening the pack of snack and eat it but..."That's so sour!" She stops eating the snack and checking the expired date and....that's the expired food right now!  
Suddenly,she see one restaurant not far from there,"I think that's a lot of tasty meals there,"Sari walking toward the restaurant and sitting inside that place."Hello, kid! Do you want to order?"asked a waiter-bot."I want a pack of french fries and a medium cup of soda,"replied Sari."It's costs 8.75 dollar,"At last,Sari take out her credit card and..."Sorry,this card is not suitable for this should pay with cash,"  
Then,Sari walking out from the restaurant and.."I'll be right back,"

At the bank beside the restaurant,she inserting the credit card to draw some enough money to pay her bill. After the money run out,she take out them,someone's calling her,"Hey,kid!Your bills falling!".Sari notices something and looking toward the floor but the guy that called her snatchting her money and credit card and run away. Sari screams,"Hey,that's my money!!"  
So,she run after that guy to get her money and card back but the guy run faster so Sari cannot catch after him.A few minutes later,she became tired and fall down on the road ....One car stops toward her and almost to knock her. Sari screams loudly as she didn't want to die at young age. Then, the driver of the car walking out from it and scolding Sari."Hey,what you girl!Next time,look to the left and right if you wanna to cross the road!Stupid girl!!"That driver entering to his car and drive away,lefting Sari helplessly.

Now,she become too worst. She has hummiliated to public, lost her card ,hungry,tired and...alone...  
"This is the first time I fell like this...what I should do right now?..."  
Then,she walking slowly hungrily....

**Sari's P.O.V.  
I've lost everything. My fun time...my friend...my dad...and everything. I don't have any money to buy some food...even a bread. And I cannot contact my friend...  
Bumblebee, do you miss me? I'm really miss you so much. If you can take me home, I'll explain you everything about my trouble outside. That's difficult to live here.  
Dad... if you're really love me, why do you not stopped everyone who laughing at me from keep hummiliating me? Am I full of sins? Am I'll bring the bad luck for everyone?**

7.00 P.M.

Sari stops walking,tired and sit down to the ground. In front her is a beautiful house which lived by the rich heard the girl singing happily entering to her house,Sari craning through the gate and calling that girl weakily."Please...help...me..."  
When that girl looking toward Sari,she run into her house and screamed,"MOM!!That's a beggar in front of our house!".  
A few minutes later,that girl and her mother walking out from the house and...her mother take a broom and beat Sari."You useless beggar!How dare you polluted this peaceful home. This is not your paradise! Get out!!" That girl give her evil smile to Sari as she don't want the Auto-girl enter to her house. Sari lefting them without staring to them...

**Sari's P.O.V.  
See...everyone and everything very hate me. That's a sins as a naughty girl with full of curiousity and want to explore eveything. Although I'm a kid, but I know what I can do and I can't do.  
Okay...now you can laughing me for this. Let me in cold...wet...and unhappy. But one day if you become like me, you'll realize what does really happen to me and you can feel what I feel right now.**

Then,rain's coming. Sari is don't have to go anywhere as nobody pity to her. She shivering herself and she see something,she run through floated water on the ground toward one hut and she waiting there until the rain is stop. As she is thirsty, she get the rainwater with her hands and drink it so she not thirsty anymore.....

* * *

At the same time,at Autobots headquarters....  
… Bumblebee looks through the window, remembering something.

**Bumblebee's P.O.V.  
Sari, where are you right now? Since you're gone, we're feeling that we're lost of something. Yes, lost of something that's valueable and irreplaceable.  
And then, I don't have any pals who want to accompany me to play a game and racing together.  
Bulkhead don't have someone who can be his listener.  
Prowl don't have his protege to teach him his skills.  
Ratchet don't have someone who helping him fix a machine.  
And Prime don't have an 'ermengency box' to repair us if something happen to us.  
Oh...why does she run away from us? Does she come back at last?**

"Do you thinking of Sari?" asked Prowl suddenly. "Yeah...". "Since she ran away from us, I've never asleep and playing game as usual. As she is...gone,".  
"Bumblebee, sometimes someone wants to be alone to release his/her tension," said Prowl. "But how much we can take it longer?" asked the bee. Then, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Ratchet come after them. "That's okay, Bumblebee. We can find Sari if she is too far from us," said the Autobot leader. "What? Just find her? Did you know that Sari run away from us because she was hummiliated to public?" asked Ratchet. "If that is right, maybe we cannot find her anymore," said Bulkhead. "Please don't say like that! I become unsatisfied if you say like that about Sari," scolded Bumblebee. "So, what we should to say?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Remember, team. Tommorrow, we will find after Sari. We need her as she is our life," said him again.

* * *

11.00 P.M.  
Sari is walking down to the one building beside that hut. She sit down there and gasps for a while.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
That's enough! Please don't make my life worst. This is my first time...and last time...my heart broken. I can't stand it anymore...as I'll die soon. This is my last resort. Yes...my last resort...**

Then, her eyes want to sleep and let her in rest. At the same time, she is singing one song that can make her relax for a while...

_Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
When there's no point in grieving_

_Doesn't matter anyway  
Words could never make me stay  
Words will never take my place  
When you know I'm leaving _

Then, Sari is begin to cry.  
"Dad…Bumblebee…Bulkhead…Optimus…Prowl…Ratchet…I'm hope you're missing me. I'm okay here,"

_Try to leave a __light on__ when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm_

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

After that, Sari is starts to sing another verse that song…remembering the moment when she was run away from her life as the Autogirl.

_You know we've been down that road  
What seems a thousand times before  
My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons_

That roll out underneath my heels  
And you don't know how bad it feels  
To leave the only one that I have ever believed in

She starts remembering something…Bumblebee! That's her best friend who always beside her. But now...that's otherwise.

_Try to leave a __light on__ when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm_

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

"Oh..yeah…" Sari places her head against the wall and remind herself that she cannot turn back to her life as she is lost now. Now, she must be independent to keep her life on.  
A few minutes later...she crying again. Maybe she regrets of something that makes her life ruined.

_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck  
When the signal keeps on breaking up  
When the wires cross in my brain  
You'll start my heart again  
When I come along_

_Yeah..._

At last, she remembering of her dad...

_Try to leave a __light on__ when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm_

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone_

Finally…she is relief for her stressful situation even she is still crying. Her eyes are closen slowly and feel asleep…

* * *

The next day,  
Someone come toward her and waking her up. "Excuse me...". There is one kind hearted woman, wearing scarf and long gown...patting Sari. "Who wake me up? I want to sleep," sighed the Autogirl. "Kids, why are you sleeping here? Are you homeless?" asked that woman politely. "I...I...I have a home before...but I've run away from my own home. Everyone's very hate me..." replied Sari, begin to cry. "Am I too bad for them? If I've make some sins to them, I want to say,'please forgive me'. But...they're..." Then, Sari is crying...  
"Don't be sad..." persuaded that woman. "Do you want to stay with us? Maybe I can take care of you," said her again. However, Sari run lefting her at all.  
"That's too strange. Does she hates her life herself?"

* * *

Meanwhile, all the Autobots are get ready to roll out to find after Sari. "Team, we must find her and take her home," said Optimus Prime. "Yeah...so far, so good," said Bumblebee. "Look, who is coming right now..." said Bulkhead.  
Then, Proffessor Sumdac come toward them and..."Excuse me, Autobots. Did you see Sari? She always be more agressive previously,". "Sari? Actually, she..." said the bee before the Autobot leader cut his quotes, "Actually, Sari is still with us. We want to go to picnic,". "You mean, Sari is with you?" asked the proffessor,doubtly.  
"Dad! Dad!" The Autogirl run toward her dad and hugging him." Dad, the Autobots and I want to go to picnic. Are you allow me to go with them? Please, dad. I wanna it..." asked Sari softly. "Okay...you can go with them. But remember, Sari. Take care yourself," said the proffessor and lefting her 'daughter' and the Autobots.  
A few minutes later...  
Sari is dissappear in flash...Actually, 'Sari' that I meantioned is just the holography image which it created by Prowl. "Good job, Prowl. Proffessor Sumdac never noticed that her daughter is a hologram one, not a real one," said Optimus Prime. "This is my first preparation to use the hologram figure based from the reality one," replied Prowl. "Do you know that we are waste our time here for long time? We must find Sari now!" scolded Ratchet.  
"Transform and roll out!" screamed the Autobot leader. All of them transforms into the vehicle and move along the road to find the Autogirl...I mean, one and only Sari.

* * *

What happen to Sari after this? Let's find out!  
That moment, Sari is continuing her journey to walk away and move herself to release her frustness. Then, she stops for a while, it's hot outside!

Sari's P.O.V.  
I hope that some vehicles can take me away from here. At least, I can't be too tired for this.

Without noticing something, there are a group of motocylist talking about something...  
"Hey,pal! Did you see cool babes here?"  
"Oh,yes...You mean, that girl at the bus stop?"  
"Are you crazy,Ren? She's just a kid!"  
"Of course she is a kid...but...she's tasty!"  
"Yeah..you're right."  
"So ,what are you waiting for? The apple is in front of us!"  
"Yeah...nobody want to bother us!"  
"Let's get our 'lunch' now!"  
Then, all of them motocycling until they're stop 5 metre from that bus stop. The motorcyclist leader moves his motobike and stops toward Sari.  
"Hey, you cutie little girl! Are you lonely? Can I accompany you?" asked the motocyclist leader.  
"Hey,why are you bothering me? Mind your own business!" scolded Sari, defend herself from keep that motocyclist to tease her.  
"Oh...you little kid... You're not born to be alone...but to keep our company."  
"Keep your company? What do you mean?" asked Sari.  
"You girl...You're so cute...and you're tasty I hold your hand?"

Sari refuse that guy and run away from them. The motocyclist leader get his motobike and rushes toward her. Sari must run faster to avoid herself from that ...  
a few of motocylists bringing their own bike and rides around Sari.  
"Where are you want to go? We want to go to picnic,"  
Sari screams loudly and finally she escape herself from them.

At the same time...  
"Hey,Prime! Is that Sari?" asked Ratchet, when all the Autobots want to find her.  
"No matter who is there, we must rescue her. They're harmful to her,"said Optimus Prime.  
Then, they move faster toward that motocyclist and attack them.  
"Hey,who are you,truckers?" scolded the motocyclist leader.  
The Autobots transforms into a robot. Sari run toward Bumblebee.  
"Sari,are you allright?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I'm fine. Those are the motocylists who want to rape me,"replied Sari.  
"What are you waiting for?Transform and roll out!" said Optimus Prime.  
All the Autobots transforms into the vehicle and take Sari away from them.  
"Beware of us! We want her!"

The motorcylist use their bike to catch after the Autobots and 're racing from one street into another street until...

"Stop!That's an end road there!" they're stops at the sharp bank that makes them drown into the sea if they're falling down."Oh,no! What we want to do right now?" asked the bee and all the Autobots transforms into a robot. The motorcylists stops their bikes and move themselves toward the Autobots. "Now, you don't have to go anywhere unless fighting with us!" said the motorcylist leader. "Allright, team! We must fighting against them."  
"What about me?" asked Sari suddenly. "You must run and save yourself. They're too dangerous," replied Optimus Prime. After that, the Autogirl running faster to keep her from them.  
While the Autobots are fighting against the motorcylist, the motorcylist leader calls one of them and..."Tormber, catch that girl now!". With his leader's order, Tormber rides away to catch after Sari. The Autogirl run faster as she think that that motocylist want to kidnap her. Unfortunately, Tormber's motobike has knocks down Sari from behind and at last, that motorcylists take her and moves his motobike toward his group member.

"Remember, will die soon..." said the motorcylist leader. "Don't be too excited! You're just too small and..." said Bumblebee and something has stops him from keep talking.  
Tormber has bringing fainted Sari toward them following the Autobots until the end of that bank. "Sari,no!" screamed the Autobots.  
"Litsen here, robots. This guy will throw her down into the sea. If you want her keep alive, don't move even backwards!" said Kresshy( the motorcylist leader). "Please release her. She is innocent!" screamed Optimus Prime. "What? She is innocent? Watch out of your mouth! If she is innocent, why does she walking alone...without these giant robots like you?" said Kresshy.

At the same time, Sari wake up from that 'nap' and she screams..."Hey!!Let me go!Let me go!" She struggles herself from Tormber but she failed, that guy hold her tightly. Optimus Prime and the Autobots moves suddenly to rescue Sari. However...  
Tormber pushes Sari down to the sea...that's too high,that's 250 metre from sea level! Sari screams,afraid of the highness. The Autobots trying to rescue her...  
But she fall down harshly to the sharp rocks and rolls down to the sea...and missing at last.  
"SARI!!!" screamed the Autobots, cannot accept the reality.

The motorcylist laughing toward the Autobots and lefting them at all....

* * *

The Autobots become sad as they cannot accept the reality that Sari is gone. "No, it can't be! Sari is dead!" screamed Bumblebee. "We have lost our best friend. She is an irreplaceable one!" said Bulkhead sadly. "In this condition, we cannot find her easily because it's heavy rainy right now," said Ratchet. "The rain falling down is meant to the sadness," said Prowl.  
Optimus Prime looks want to cry. "I hope you will rest in peace there...I can't take this anymore, Sari..." The Autobot leader is starts to cry now...  
"Prime, we must return home right now. It becomes worse later," persuaded Prowl."Then, all of them transforms into the vehicle, lefting this place.

At the same time...  
Sari is sinks in the deep of the sea..unconsious...lands beside of the coral reef and let some tiny fishes swimming around her...

**A/N: Does Sari Sumdac is dead? Get ready for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome. It will be more suprising soon!**


	2. You found me

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_Part 2_

_LIGHT ON, SARI!_

_Chapter 2_

_You found me..._

10.00 P.M....at the surface of the wide sea...  
There are two guys are sitting on the huge boat, fishing for their dinner now and breakfast of the next day. The one guy is little short one and the another guy is tall and fat one.  
The little guy is a 14-years-old teenagers, wearing the pilot hat, has a dark yellow hair and light blue eyes, wearing yellow and black sweather and yellow trousers, and yellow shoes. He also wearing the black and yellow glove...  
The huge guy is a 19-year-old, has an untidy hair, round faces, unarranged teeth. He is fat, wearing the green shirt and dark brown trousers and has a kibble above him. He also wearing a big brown pouch around his waist.

"Hey, Bulk! Did you say, we can get the fish today? It seems we can't get the fish even the little one," said the little guy. "What do you mean, Bee? I can predict that we can get the fish," replied the huge guy. "But...there's someone else tell us that the fish can come in the surface of the sea when the full moon is coming," said the little guy. "Well...tonight is the blue moon one...so we're unlucky today," sighed the huge guy. "This is your fault! How do you predict that we can get the fish tonight?" scolded the little guy and suddenly...

...there's something stucking on their fishing rod. "Hey, Bulk! We're lucky today!" screamed the little guy and trying to pull up his fishing rod but something is blocking the rod to pull it out from the sea. The huge guy helping his pals to pull the fishing rod but they're failed. "It's stuck! What are we get from that fishing rod?" said the huge guy and his friend suddenly falling down from the boat into the sea with his fishing rod. The huge guy shocked due of that incident.  
"BEE!!!" screamed the huge guy.

Then, the little guy is struggling in the sea and hold his breath to know where is he right now. He swimming down to find his missing fishing rod which it stuck behind the coral reefs. He pulling that rod harshly until he find something...  
**If your answer is Sari, you're right! **The little guy carefully take out Sari from the coral reefs and swimming into the surface of the sea.  
Meanwhile, the huge guy become sad now as he had loss of his best friend. When the little guy arrived at the surface with bringing Sari beside him...he shocked and screams, "Bee, you're back!". "Hey,who's that girl beside you?" said him again.  
"This is not important question! You must pull me up into the boat!" screamed the little guy. The huge guy launching his wrecking ball (I mean, there is one wrecking ball in his boat) and put it down so his friend can climb up to the boat and the huge guy is helping him to take him up and the Autogirl too.

After that, the little guy and the huge guy let Sari laying on the boat and trying to keep her warm with some mobile 'firecube' (the one thing that helping someone/something who in coldness to warm up). "Where did you get this girl, Bee?" asked the huge guy. "Of course in the sea," replied the little guy. "I think she is a ghost,". "What are you nagging about? There is no ghost here! She is just the human! Not else,". "But what happen if she..."  
"Where am I?"asked Sari when she wake up from her unconscious position slowly. Both of that guy screams loudly, afraid. "Hey, who are you?" asked Sari again. "Who...are us?" replied the little guy."Yeah...who are you?" asked Sari.  
"My name is Bumblebee! This is my friend, Bulkhead," the little guy introduces himself and his friend to the Autogirl. "Bumblebee? Bulkhead? What are you nonsense talking for? Bumblebee and Bulkhead are robots, not humans!" screamed Sari, cannot accept the reality when she meet with the human Transformers. "Listen here, Sari. You should be thankful because you're still alive and meet your friend..." persuaded the human Bumblebee but Sari pushes him harshly, screaming loudly and at last...she fainted.  
"Sari?". "Sari, you're allright?" asked the human Bulkhead. "I think she need some rest. She's in stress now..." said the human Bumblebee. Then, they're walking away from sleeping Sari and talking something.  
"Hey,Bulk!"  
"What?"  
"I think we should tell Prime about this!"  
"But he is in mad now,"  
"We just explain to him that Sari is alive,"  
"I think this is good idea but what happen if Prime cannot accept it?"  
Their dialogue stops for a while when they're heard something. They turn their head backward and then turn forward and continue talking...  
"See...where are we stopped our story?"  
"Well, Bee..."

Sari is wake up from her nap. She walking slowly around that boat to find that two human Transformers but she didn't find them so she sit down against the wall and thinking something.

**Sari's P.O.V  
I think that Bumblebee is right. I should be thankful to God for keep me alive. Bumblebee, thanks for your advise...although you're not an Autobot anymore.**

Then, Sari starts to sing one song...

_I found bots on the corner of First in Arnistad,  
__Where the west was all but one,  
__All alone,  
__Smoking his last cigarette,  
__I said "Where you been?"  
__He said "Ask anything"._**  
**

On their boat named _First in Arnistad_...that they're taking off...  
"Emm...Sari?" asked the human Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, actually I..." replied Sari before she mutes for a while when she see that the human Bumblebee is smoking and the puff is getting to the end. "Where you been?" asked Sari. "Ask anything, Sari," replied the human Bumblebee, keep smoking.  
"Yeah..." sighed the Autogirl, walking away from him.  
The human Bumblebee continuing that song.

_Where were you,  
__When everything was falling apart?  
__All my days, spent by the telephone.  
__That never rang.  
__All I needed was a call, that never came.  
__The corner of First in Arnistad._

The human Bumblebee is sit down, calling someone with his handphone but no answer at all. Sari is walking toward him and sit down beside him. "What is your problem, Bumblebee?" asked Sari. "Nothing, Sari," replied the human Bumblebee. "Everyday are just the same!" said the human Bumblebee angrily. "Why do you say like that?" asked Sari. "Everyday I want to call my friend but there is no answer!" replied the human Bumblebee. "You mean...your friend?" asked Sari. "Yes. That's you, Sari," said the human Bumblebee. "I hope they answer my call but...". "Everything is useless for me!!!" said him angrily and he almost throwing his handphone into the sea but luckily Sari stops him. "But you can did it one day," persuaded Sari.  
At last, the human Bumblebee become calm. Sari stroking his hat and trying to keep him comfort. Then, she singing...

_Lost and insecure,  
__You found me, you found me.  
__Lying on the floor.  
__Surrounded, surrounded.  
__Why'd you have to wait?  
__Where were you? Where were you?  
__Just a little late.  
__You found me, you found me..._

"Sari, are you realised what is happen to you?" asked the human Bumblebee. "Yes...I'm realised. Thanks for saving me..." said Sari, then, she placing her head on his shoulder. That makes the human Bumblebee says something, "Sari, do you remember when we are meet for first time?" asked him. "Yes, I always remember that," replied her.  
The human Bumblebee is continuing singing the next verse.

_In the end, everyone ends up alone, losing her.  
__The only one who's ever known.  
__Who I am. Who I'm not, Who I wanna be.  
__The way to know.  
__How long she will be next to me?_

"Bee!" screamed the human Bulkhead. "Bulk, I'm here, with Sari!" replied the human Bumblebee. Then, that big guy walking toward them and sitting beside the human Bumblebee. "Bee, do you know that we're miss Sari so much," said the human Bulkhead. "Yes... we're really miss her," replied his friends. "What are you talking about, Bumblebee? Bulkhead?" asked Sari ,curious. "Sari, I think this is not your business," replied the human Bumblebee but..."Bee, I think she want to talk something," persuaded the human Bulkhead.  
What does the human Bulkhead talks is right! Sari singing the next verse...

_Lost and insecure,  
__You found me, you found me.  
__Lying on the floor.  
__Surrounded, surrounded.  
__Why'd you have to wait?  
__Where were you? Where were you?  
__Just a little late.  
__You found me, you found me..._

"Do you mean, I've save your live too?" asked the human Bulkhead. "Yeah..Bulk! We're saved Sari's life! If don't, why does Sari singing with us?" asked the human Bumblebee." Yeah..you're right," said the human Bulkhead, he understand about it at last.

"Bumblebee," said Sari. "What, Sari? Do you have any problems?" asked the human Bumblebee. "You have says recently, that you failed to call your friend..." replied her.  
Then, the human Bumblebee telling something to Sari...

_Early morning, city breaks.  
I've been calling, for years and years and years and years.  
You never left me no messages.  
You never send me no letters.  
You got some kind of nerve.  
Taking all of our love._

'Its that really that I've never contact you, Bumblebee?" asked Sari, shocked.. "Yes, Sari. For a long time," replied the human Bumblebee. "I'm sorry for that," said Sari.  
"Don't say like that, Sari. At least, we found you at last," said the human Bulkhead, hugging the human Bumblebee and Sari tightly."Okay, Bulk. I think we need some sleep now," said the human Bumblebee.  
"Okay...Good night, Bee. And you too, Sari,"  
"You too, Bulkhead...And when are we return home?"  
"Maybe tomorrow..."

Then, Sari is continuing singing...

_Lost and insecure,  
__You found me, you found me.  
__Lying on the floor.  
__Where were you? Where were you?_

Sari following the human Bumblebee, walking toward his room and get a nap. "Tonight, you sleep at my bed," said the human Bumblebee. "Where are you want to sleep?" asked Sari. "On the floor.." replied him, laying on the floor and asleep.  
"Good night, Bumblebee..." said Sari and she is asleep too.  
At the same time, she is thinking something...and singing slowly...

_Lost and insecure,  
__You found me, you found me.  
__Lying on the floor.  
__Surrounded, surrounded.  
__Why'd you have to wait?  
__Where were you? Where were you?  
__Just a little late.  
__You found me, you found me..._

"Thanks, Bumblebee...Bulkhead..."

_Why'd you have to wait?  
__To find me, to find me..._

At last...Zzz...

* * *

At the next day,  
The human Bulkhead comes toward the human Bumblebee's room door and he screams, "Bee, Sari, wake up! The breakfast is done!". Both of them are wake up slowly and walking out from that room...walking downstairs together to the dining room. When they're arrive there and sit down on their own chair... "Hey,Bulk! Where's our breakfast?" asked the human Bumblebee. "Actually, I wanna to talk something that our breakfast is done at all," replied the human Bulkhead. "WHAT? Just an empty plates? It is our breakfast?" scolded the human Bumblebee. "Yeah..."  
The human Bumblebee wake up from his seat harshly and lefting them. "Where are you want to go, Bumblebee?" asked Sari. "I want to go home. I don't want to keep this thing longer," replied him. "Keep this thing longer? You mean, we live here with foodless?" replied Sari. "No...because the foolness of Bulkhead makes us like this! If he really know that we cannot fishing when the blue moon is coming, why are we still fishing?" said the human Bumblebee, dissatisfied. "Can we eating at outside? Maybe in any restaurant..." said Sari. "That's good idea, Sari!" replied the human Bumblebee. "So, we want to eat outside? How about us?We're still at the middle of the sea!!" said the human Bulkhead. "What are you waiting for? You handle this boat until the jetty!" screamed the human Bumblebee.  
The human Bulkhead go to the control panel to handle his boat so they can arrive at the jetty as fast as they can.

Half an hour later...  
That boat finally arrives at the jetty. They are walking out from that boat carefully and running along the jetty until the land. "Bumblebee, are you always fishing with Bulkhead?" asked Sari. "Just fishing when weekends," replied the human Bumblebee. "Why?" asked the human Bulkhead. "Is that wrong when I want to ask something?" asked Sari. "Oh...that's no wrong thing that you can't ask to us. Now, can we get the breakfast now?" said the human Bumblebee.  
The three of them walking toward the restaurant not far from themselves. They're order some fastfood from there and get breakfast together.  
" Hey, Sari! Are you okay right now?" asked the human Bumblebee then he bites some hamburger. "I'm okay, Bumblebee..." replied Sari, shaking her drinking straws slowly. "I guess that you've a problem and trying to hide something from us," said the human Bulkhead, then he eating the french fries and slowly swallowing them."What are you talking about? I didn't hide anything from you. But I've remembering something..." replied the Autogirl then she looking over surround herself. "Example what?" The human Bumblebee become curious.  
Sari wake up from her seat and walking toward the newspaper ciosk nearby. She take one of the newspaper that appears one pictures at the frontpage. When she read it...she gasps for a while...

**Sari's P.O.V.  
It can't be! It can't be! How I can appear in the frontpage? What was actually happen to me?**

That frontpage of the newspaper appears her picture and one big fonts in five words following with some passage and four words of smaller fonts under it.

**THE SUMDAC GIRL IS GONE  
**_DETROIT-Mon.- The tragedy is happend in front of their eyes. That's happen to one and only child of Proffessor Sumdac, Sari Sumdac,8, when she is foundly dead at the high bank 15 kilometre from the Detroit city, yesterday.  
She's dead due of falling down from that bank when the group of motocyclists which they're want to rape her pushed her down into the sea from that bank which it is 250 metre from the sea level.  
And the more tragically thing is this incident was happen in front of the Autobots who they're want to rescue her but they're failed.  
__**More at page 2**__._

Sari opens that newspaper at the next page and read it carefully to know what is actually happen to herself. She shocked and cannot accept the reality that she is 'dead'.Then, she screams loudly and fainted at the scene.  
Those human Transformers who they're still on their seat frightened when they're watching Sari become unconscious and they're running toward her.  
"Sari! Sari! Are you allright? What happen to you?" said the human Bumblebee. "What's actually happen to her?" asked the human Bulkhead. "I don't know," replied the human Bumblebee. "I think she had read this newspaper, and..." said him again before he shuts his mouth for a while. "Do you mean this frontpage causes Sari fainted?"asked the human Bulkhead. "I guess so," replied the human Bumblebee.  
Both of them buy that newspaper and taking Sari out from that restaurant and placing her in the human Bumblebee's yellow sport car (his car looks like Bumblebee sport car)

A few minutes later...  
Sari wake up from her unconscious condition. "Bumblebee?"  
"Sari, are you allright?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"I'm allright,"  
"That's okay. You're allright,"  
"But...it that true that I'm 'dead'?"  
"What are you talking about, Sari? Maybe that's a deception,"  
"Just a deception?"  
"Why, Sari?"  
"Bee, I think this is our suitable time to find after our friends," said the human Bulkhead.  
"Okay, Bulk. If this is our final decision," replied the human Bumblebee.

The human Bulkhead entering his green huge truck (his truck looks like Bulkhead SWAT truck) and starts the engine while the human Bumblebee starts his car engine to make their journey begin. They're also wearing the seatbelt for their safety and lefting that place.  
Sari who sitting beside the human Bumblebee's seat just looking through the window outside."Why are you muting at all, Sari? Do you have anything to talk about?" asked the human Bumblebee. "I don't know where should I want to speak now..." replied Sari. "Are you still thinking of that frontpage of that newspaper,right? Come on ,Sari! That's nothing can happen to you..." said the human Bumblebee then his dialogue stops when Sari throwing some paperball toward the human Bumblebee, luckily he avoids it. "Please don't be like that, Sari! I'm just kidding!" persuaded the human Bumblebee.  
"Yeah..." sighed Sari, then she turns on the car radio and playing one comtemporary songs. The human Bumblebee moves his car-gear to level 5 and his car is speeding!  
"Oh...you have a new sporty car, right? And you've driving against the speeding limit!" screamed Sari and moving from her seat and rotating the stereng (?) that make that car is out of control. "Hey, Sari! What are you doing? Stop! My car is an expensive priced and branded!" screamed the human Bumblebee, trying to make Sari calm but he can't get it!  
"I don't mind if the robot Bumblebee drives himself but...the human ones drives too worst!" said Sari and their journey become pell-mell now. That car drives unclearly.  
"Bee! Sari! You must hold my hand now!!" screamed the human Bulkhead when his huge truck beside the human Bumblebee's car. The human Bumblebee jumping through the window to reach that truck but..." I can't! That's too far for me!"  
That truck moves closer beside that sport car and the sliding door is opens widely so the human Bumblebee and Sari can rescue themselves before anything can happen to of them carefully jumping through the window and entering that truck through the sliding door. Finally, the human Bumblebee successfully did it..followed by sport car hitting the roadside and knocks down one tree nearby.  
The sliding door is closed. "That was close," sighed Sari. "This is your fault! If you not become out of control like recent..." said the human Bumblebee angrily and trying to beat Sari down. "Bee, watch out of your bad mood!" screamed the human Bulkhead.  
Suddenly, that truck become uncontrolled and it's in a hurrying disorderly manner. At last...

BAMM!!! That truck finally braked suddenly and knocked down one unused stall at the roadside and the three of them moved forward in flash.

A few moments later...  
"Are you pals allright?" asked the human Bulkhead weakily after he wake up from his unconscious condition. "I'm...allright..." replied the human Bumblebee weakily after he wake up. Both of them walking out from that truck slowly and..."Hey! Where's Sari?" asked the human Bumblebee. All of them are shocked and they're starts to find Sari and...  
...the Autogirl is laying unconsciously on the agglomeration of some planks due of that accident."Sari!! Sari!!!" screamed that human Transformers and trying to wake her up.

"Oh,no! What are we want to do now? She's really dead!" screamed the human Bumblebee. "Well, we need to call our friend now," replied the human Bulkhead.  
The human Bumblebee trying to call someone and...  
"Doctor, please come here hurry! We gotta something!"  
"Gotta something? Is that the injured or the broken one?"  
"Someone is injured! Hurry up, Doctor!"  
"Where are you, kids?"  
"Where are we? We are at the kilometre 85.65 of the highway."  
"Okay...I'll be there,"  
"Hurry up! We're really need your help!!"

The call ended.  
"Now, what can we do now?" asked the human Bulkhead.  
"Just wait for the Doctor," replied the human Bumblebee.  
"You mean...Chedd ?"  
"Yeah..."  
Both of them are looking after Sari while they're waiting for the doctor's coming.

**The human Bumblebee's P.O.V.  
Sari, please hold it on. You'll be in rescue after this...**

15 minutes later...  
One ambulance come toward them. Someone walking out from that vehicle.

**A/N: Who is the Doctor that he will rescue badly injured Sari? Get ready for the next chapter.**

**Reviews, come toward me...The musical stories are on the way!!**


	3. Leave Out All The Rest

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_Part 2_

_LIGHT ON, SARI!_

_Chapter 3_

_Leave Out All the Rest..._

Suddenly, the ambulance(looks like Ratchet ambulance) is come toward them and when it stops, there is one guy walking out from it, bringing the first aid kit. He is a 50-years-old,looks well, has white short hair, square faces, has a few britles on his face, wearing a square-shaped eye-glasses, wearing a white and red shirt and white trousers and red shoes.  
"Doctor, you're come at last!"screamed the human Bumblebee. "Now, where is the patient?" asked the human Ratchet. "Over here," replied the human Bulkhead.  
The human Ratchet walking toward Sari slowly. "It..it can't be! Sari...is here!" He is shocked now. "I've waiting for a long time to find after Sari and finally...I found you..."  
"Err...Doctor! You should recover Sari, right?" asked the human Bumblebee."Oh...now it's time to me to heal you..." sighed the human Ratchet, then he take out the stethoscope from his first aid kit and examinate to her...  
"How about her, Doctor?" asked the human Bumblebee. "You're right. She's badly injured and...dead," replied the human Ratchet. "She...is...DEAD?"  
"NOOO!!!!SARI CANNOT DEAD AT LAST!!SHE NEED TO ALIVE!!!"screamed the human Bumblebee.  
"But wait the minute!" said the human Ratchet. "We have a little chance to save her...if we take her back to our headquarters as soon as possible,". "So, Sari has a chance to alive?" asked the human Bulkhead. "So, what are you waiting for? Let's go to my port," replied the human Ratchet, lifting Sari carefully while the human Bumblebee and the human Bulkhead opens the back door of that ambulance and take out the strecher from it and bringing it toward the human Ratchet so he can put down Sari above it and take her into the backdoor of that ambulance. The human Bumblebee and the human Bulkhead entering that door, closing it while the human Ratchet gets his seat and starts the engine and ready to drive.

* * *

20 minutes later...  
That ambulance arrives at their headquarters, one big bungalow house with 5 floor. When it stops at the parking base, the back door opens, the human Bumblebee and the human Bulkhead bringing that strecther with Sari away to the private room. The human Ratchet walking out from that ambulance,gets his white coat and wearing it, then he pressing one button, maybe the ermengency alarm switch...

The ermengency alarm sounds loudly. Suddenly, there is one another guy...he is 33-years-old,has a long hair with sharp-front hairstyle, long triangle faces,wearing the thin beige cloth around his forehead, black armless shirt, black armwrappers and brown trousers walking out from his room and meet the human Ratchet.  
"What's actually going on, Chedd?" asked the human Prowl.  
"Raul, we have a good and bad news,"replied the human Ratchet.  
"Two news?".  
"Good news, we've found Sari,"  
."The bad one?"  
."Bad news, Sari is badly injured and she needs some operation to rescue her! We need to be hurry,".  
Then, the human Ratchet lefting human Prowl walking fastly after his friends.  
Meanwhile, the human Bumblebee and the human Bulkhead are doing nothing. "What are you two kids are waiting for? Let's get back to work!" scolded the human Ratchet. "Back to work? What do you mean, Doctor?" asked the human Bumblebee, shocked. "Both of you want Sari recover or not? We need to rescue her!". "Okay...we rescue Sari..."  
Both of them starts their roles to rescue Sari and...  
"Get your gadget now!" said the human Prowl, both of them rushly get anything that they need right now.

Now,the operation to rescue Sari is begin. The electrodiagram machine is activated and all tools are ready to be provide. Carefully all of them using their tools to operate Sari to makesure she is still alive. When they're need to configure her, they're looking after that electrodiagram machine whather she is alive or not....

* * *

8 hours later...  
Sari wake up from her long sleep...  
"Sari...are you okay?" asked the human Ratchet.  
"Where am I?" asked Sari.  
"We're in our home,"replied the human Prowl.  
"And you're safe now," said the human Bumblebee.  
When Sari looking toward herself, she see that all of her body part replaced with the machine and she screams..."What actually happen to me? Talk to me now!!"

That four human Transformers walking backward for a while and talking something...  
"Now, we must explain everything to Sari,"said the human Ratchet.  
"WHAT?She is in stressful now. What happen if she cannot accept this?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"We don't have any choice, Bee. We must have to explain to her," said the human Prowl.

Then, all of them walking toward Sari and...  
"Sari, actually we gotta a terrible accident," said the human Bumblebee.  
"You're badly injured and needed to be operate,"said the human Ratchet.  
"If don't, you'll be dead," said the human Bulkhead.  
"Your body is replaced with the machine that you use now..." said the human Prowl.  
"Well...I'm a machine now..." said Sari.  
"Not a machine. You're technorganic robots,"said the human Ratchet.  
"Technoorganic robots?" Sari become confused.  
"Your body is healed with the thick machine alloy that can protect your organic part. I mean..you have a half of organic part and a half of machine part," replied the human Ratchet.  
Sari think about it once again and...  
"That's awesome!!"  
"Yeah...you've said,'that's awesome' but actually..." said the human Bumblebee and...

...suddenly Sari shoots somewhere with the mini electronic laser gun from her hand. Luckily all of them avoided it.  
"You're our weapon now," said the human Prowl.  
Sari become sulks when she heard what does the human Prowl said.  
Then...she remembering something and starts singing...

_I dreamed I was missing.  
__You were so scared,  
But no one would listen,  
Cause no one else cared._

_After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear.  
What am I leaving,  
When I'm done here._

_  
_"What do you mean, Sari? Do we have wrong with you?" saked the human Bumblebee.

_So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know._

_  
_"I think she ask us about her past time," said the human Bulkhead.  
"Your time is come, Sari. We need you," said the human Ratchet.

_When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some,  
Reasons to be missed._

_And don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty.  
Keep me in your memory._

_Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest._

_  
_"Did you remember about your past time, Sari?" asked the human Prowl. The Autogirl nodding her head slowly. "What was actually happen to me recently..." said Sari sadly."Everything is ruined right now..."  
The human Bumblebee trying to persuade her...

_Don't be afraid,  
I've taken my beating.  
I've shared what I made._

_I'm strong on the surface,  
not all the way through.  
I've never been perfect,  
But neither have you._

"Bumblebee?" said Sari. "Does I've help you before?" asked her again.  
"Yes...not just helping me but we are very need your help," replied the human Bumblebee.  
Then, Sari asking something...

_So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know._

_When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some,  
Reasons to be missed._

_And don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty.  
Keep me in your memory._

_Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest._

_  
_"So, what can we do now, Sari?"asked the human Bumblebee  
"Yeah...I guess something from you but I don't what is that," said the human Bulkhead.  
Sari answering that question...

_Forgetting,  
All the hurt inside,  
You've learned to hide so well._

_Pretending,  
Someone else can come and save me from myself,  
I can't be who you are._

_  
_"You can't be who we are?" said the human Prowl, shocked.  
"So what else do you want to be?" asked the human Ratchet.  
Then, Sari keep continuing that songs...

_When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some,  
Reasons to be missed._

_And don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty.  
Keep me in your memory._

_Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest._

"Err..Sari, I think that we're need to..."said the human Bumblebee, before Sari cuts his quotes.

_Forgetting,  
All the hurt inside,  
You've learned to hide so well._

_Pretending,  
Someone else can come and save me from myself,_

_I can't be who you are._

"Can you repeat that sentences, Sari?" asked the human Ratchet.  
_  
I can't be who you are..._

Suddenly, that is one sound from outside of them rush out to their bungalow to know what is that noise of.  
That is one fire truck (looks like Optimus Prime fire truck) come to the parking it stops there, there is one another guy walking out from that fire truck. He is 28-years-old, has a light green-blue hair, square faces,wearing a light blue bandana around his neck, red and black t-shirt (looks like Optimus Prime's chestplate),blue gloves,yellow belt,dark blue trousers,and black shoes. Then, he wearing the blue cap with the yellow stripes beside on his head, that makes him looks handsome.  
"Prime, how is about that task?" asked the human Ratchet.  
"It's not complete yet." replied the human Optimus Prime.  
"But...it will be better if Sari is here..."said the human Prowl.  
"You just said about Sari, do you find her?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"No..."replied the human Bumblebee,shrugging his shoulders.

At the same time, Sari walking out from that headquarters to know what is happen around there. When the human Optimus Prime noticing 'someone' has coming there...  
"Sari?". That makes all of the human Transformers turning their head backward and shocked. "Boss, actually that is not Sari..." persuaded the human Bumblebee but the human Optimus Prime walking toward her and ignores him.  
When he become near the Autogirl, he knees down and holding her shoulder..."Sari, are you..."asked the human Optimus Prime but...Sari refuses him!  
"Keep away your hands from me, Optimus!"scolded Sari.  
"Sari, what's wrong with you? He is Optimus Prime, our leader," said the human Bumblebee.  
"You said he is our leader? He makes my life ruined!" scolded Sari angrily,pushing him.  
"Sari!"screamed the human Optimus Prime.  
At last, they're become calm.  
"Sari, explain to me what I've done and makes you become like this," persuaded the human Optimus Prime.  
The Autogirl mutes for a while before she is speaking something.  
"Optimus...actually...I..."

Then, the alarm is ringing once again.  
"Now, we have a task to solve it now..."  
All the human Transformers entering into their house and they're arrive at their living room,get their seat...  
"See,guys! We get a new task today,"said the human Bumblebee.

...and that one video is playing.

_Good evening for everyone.I'm Hanisah Mohamed Amin from Veeka Channel Lastest News.  
Recently, the most dangerous gangster group,Decepticons which they're had been caught a week ago escaped from the incident was happen at 8.50 P.M. when they're makes some warden fell asleep with stinger attack and broking the wall with some super sonic blast.  
The gangster group,Decepticons are consist of Megatron as their leader and the other members are Starscream, Blitzwing,Blackarachnia and Lugnut are sentenced to imprison for all the time for their crime activities such as make an annihilation with the illegal weapons and involved in drugs and dangerous weapons contrabandition_

_...._The video stops suddenly.

"Team, the Decepticons are escaped from the jail. We need to catch after them!" said the human Optimus Prime.

The tool closet is opens.  
The human Optimus prime take out his axe and two gadget watch.  
The human Bumblebee take out his electric guns,schoolbag and roller-skate  
The human Bulkhead take out his two gadget watch and wrecking ball.  
The human Prowl take out his blade stars,jet thrusters, and gadget watch.  
The human Ratchet take out his magnetic guns,medic-mecha toolbox and EMP generator.

After that, all of them run toward the parking base to get their vehicles.  
The human Optimus Prime gets his fire truck.  
The human Ratchet gets his ambulance.  
The human Prowl gets his motorcycle(looks like Prowl motorcycle).He opens one special case,take out one black and golden jacket(looks like Prowl's chestplate) with black helmet and wearing them.

But...  
The human Bumblebee and the human Bulkhead are standing over there.  
"Bee! Bulk! Where are your vehicles?"asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"Our vehicles? Actually...actually..." replied the human Bumblebee.  
"Actually, I've ruined their vehicles!" said Sari suddenly.  
"Sari, what are you talking about? Prime will get mad!" said the human Bumblebee.  
"I've just telling the truth," said Sari.  
"Do you mean that you're telling the truth,Sari?"asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"Yes, Optimus..." replied Sari,hopes that guy don't be to harm her.

"Bee, Bulk, from now both of you must take care after Sari here while you've get your new vehicle," said the human Optimus Prime to them.  
" Boss! Please don't punish us like that! We need to get some action too!" begged both of them.  
"Huh..." sighed the human Optimus Prime,taking something from his pocket,pressing one button and...  
There are new yellow sport car and green SWAT truck come after them.  
"Thanks,boss!" screamed them.  
"This time, I'll forgive you. But you must remember, this vehicle is used for our work purpose!"replied the human Optimus Prime.  
The human Bumblebee gets his sport car while the human Bulkhead gets his SWAT truck.  
All of them are ready with their vehicle and starts the engine.  
Their journey is begin...suddenly...

"Wait! What about me?"screamed Sari,makes all the vehicle stops suddenly.  
"Oh,no! We're forgot our 'friend' behind," said the human Bumblebee.  
Then, Sari run toward the human Bumblebee's car and entering into it.  
"Lucky you, Sari for remind us," said the human Bumblebee.  
"That's okay ,Bumblebee," replied Sari.  
After that, all of the human Transformers use their vehicle to roll out lefting their home.

20 minutes later, they're communicate one another with their own camera telephone and its handfree.  
"Team, do you have any clues about the Decepticons?"asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"Not yet,Prime. We're still searching,"replied the human Prowl.  
" I think they're not be here right now," said the human Bulkhead.  
"We must find and catch them. They'll become worst if they're let for free,"  
"Okay,we're understand,"  
Their calls ended.

* * *

At the same time...  
There is one grey big helicopter gunship (looks like Megatron helicopter) flying around the sky then landing at one huge building not far from there. After it is landed, there is one guy walking out from it and take off his steel helmet...  
He is 40-years-old,looks young and tough,has a short black and grey hair,square faces,wearing a double pierced earrings at his ears, wearing a grey shirt and grey-maroon-black jacket (looks like Megatron's chestplate),black gloves,grey trousers and black shoes.  
The human Megatron is waiting for his members...

A few minutes later...  
There are a jetplane, bombjet, and an aircraft come toward him. After they're landing, there are three guys walking out from their vehicles.

The first guy walking out from his maroon jetplane (looks like Starscream jet) is 30-years-old guy, has a dark blue hair with punk-styled hair, triangle faces, has a triple pierced earrings on his ears, wearing the blue shirt and purple jacket with an orange tie,dark blue trousers and maroon shoes.  
The human Starscream looking and scrutinize after his super sonic blaster.

The second guy walking out from his purple bombjet (looks like Lugnut plane) is tall and muscular 25-years-old guy, has a short purple hair,round faces, wearing the purple shirt and purple and black jacket (looks like Lugnut's chestplate), dark purple trousers and dark green shoes.  
The human Lugnut bringing one black huge briefcase.

The third guy walking out from his aircraft (looks like Blitzwing jet) is a little short 23-years-old is wearing light brown pilot cap,white-purple-beige shirt with brown jacket (looks like Blitzwing's chestplate), black belt with four pocketcase around his waist, khaki trousers and purple and black shoes. He also bringing his two rifles on his back.  
The human Blitzwing looks calm for a while, wearing the mini telescope on his left eye.

"Where's Rachnia?" asked the human Megatron.  
"Of course she is absent today. That's a normality as a femme member of this group," said the human Starscream.  
The human Blitzwing replace that telescope with his red sun-glasses and wear it and..."How could you talking that ze girlfriend like that! You shouldn't to azk for zorry to me!"  
"Blitz! Scream! Keep your mouth down!" screamed the human Megatron.  
"Lug,where's my weapon that I've ask for?" asked him again.  
The human Lugnut bringing that briefcase toward the human Megatron and knees down in front of him."Master, this is what you need...".  
When the briefcase is open up,the human Megatron take that big black hexagonal cannon from it..."What a nice cannon that I ever seen...".Then, he lays his right hand and the human Lugnut install that cannon on his hand.

After everything is finished,...  
There is someone arrives there by hanging with the sticky is 21-years-old,has a black long hair,looks beautiful,wearing the black and purple shirt and black armwrappers, red belt, black mini skirt and black long socks and black high-heel shoes.  
The human Blackarachnia coming toward the human Megatron and..."I'm sorry,Mega.I'm too late for this meeting,"."That's okay, Rachnia..." replied the human Megatron,smirks.  
The human Blitzwing replace his sun-glasses with his black mask and wearing it and..."Ho-oh..Our mazter iz too freaky tonight! Maybe I vanna to give both of you one love zong after thiz!!"  
Then,he take off his mask and replace it with his sun-glassess, "You're a piece of zlag! How could he take ze girlfriend from me?"  
The human Blackarachnia walking toward the human Blitzwing and holding his boyfriend's left arm and she persuade him..."Don't be too moody like that, is just our kind leader that we you're always to be my kind friend and kind mate..."  
The human Blitwing takes off his sun-glasses and replace it with his telescope."Really?"."Really,Blitz..."

"Hey...this scene makes me sick!" said the human Starscream.  
"Enough! Listen here, Decepticons."  
"I've one thing to tell you that from now we're free!"said the human Megatron.  
All of them cheers.  
" And then we'll make this world is ours!!"screamed him again and they're cheering once again.  
The human Megatron ended that meeting with his laugh and all of them are laughing themselves.

**A/N: I hope you're not be confused with the human Transformers shortname.****Bee is Bumblebee, Bulk is Bulkhead, Chedd is Ratchet, Raul is Prowl, Prime is Optimus Prime,  
Mega is Megatron, Scream is Starscream, Blitz is Blitzwing, Lug is Lugnut, Rachnia is Blackarachnia,...**

**...soon... Sound is Soundwave, Laser is Laserbeak and Lock is Lockdown.**

**What happen next? What's the Decepticons plans and the Autobots... I mean AUTOBOYS tricks? Get ready for the next chapter.**

Send me a review,pals!


	4. Don't phunk with my heart

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_Part 2_

_LIGHT ON, SARI!_

_Chapter 4_

_Don't Phunk with My Heart_

That night, all the five Autoboys make some special operation to catch the Decepticons and communicate one another.  
"Remember, team! We have one night to catch them before they're become worst," said the human Optimus Prime, from his fire truck.  
"They become worst? What do you mean, Optimus?" asked Sari, from the human Bumblebee's car.  
"I mean that the Decepticons had already get the special energy sources of all organisms in the universe, Rainbow Crystal,"  
"Do you mean, the AllSpark?"  
"No, it's not the AllSpark but the Rainbow Crystal. They've get it from us and we need it back as it can destroy anything if they misuse it,"  
"And one more thing, now they want to find after you," said the human Bumblebee.  
"Why?" asked Sari.  
"Look at your key," said the human Ratchet, from his ambulance.  
"My key?" Sari become confused, looking after her key.  
"That key is the one way to open that Rainbow Crystal they get that key..we're doomed!" said the human Bulkhead, from his SWAT truck.  
"And soon...the Decepticons can conquer the universe," said the human Prowl, from his motorcycle.  
"Okay...I'm understand now," replied Sari.  
"Autoboys, let's move out into individuals!" the human Optimus Prime give an order to them.  
Then, all of them move out to their own way (seperated one another).

The fire truck stops in front of one college. The sport car stops behind the funfair. The SWAT truck stops at the parking lot. The motorcycle stops in front of shopping complex. The ambulance stops at one buliding.  
"We did this so the Decepticons cannot recognise us as they see us in another view," said the human Optimus Prime.  
"But there is not Decepticons here!" said the human Bumblebee.  
"That's why we are seperated one another,"  
"Okay..."  
Suddenly, the human Optimus Prime receive one call from the human Prowl.  
"Prime, I've got one information that there are two cars where they looks doubtful," said the human Prowl.  
"What does that cars look?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"One car is blue compact one and the another one is the muscle car,"  
"Okay, Raul. I'll inform the others about this,"  
That calls ended. The human Optimus Prime made the transmission calls to other friends.  
"Bee, Bulk, Chedd, move your car slowly and pursue after them if you see the two cars, one is the blue compact car and the another one is the muscle car,"  
The transmission ended.  
"The blue compact car? The muscle car?"said Sari, misunderstand.  
"I guess that they're the Decepticons," replied the human Bumblebee.  
Then, Sari notices something moving after the sport car.  
"Bumblebee, catch that cars!!" screamed Sari.  
"Where? Where?"The human Bumblebee become clumsy for a while then he starts the car engine to pursue after them.  
That car moves faster.  
"Hurry up, Bumblebee! They're almost far from us," said Sari.  
"Please keep quiet! I want to concentrate this!" replied the human Bumblebee.  
That car pursue after them until they're arrive at one dark place.

"That's too dark! What's that place, Bumblebee?" asked Sari.  
"I don't know," replied the human Bumblebee.  
"Can you calling Prime? Maybe he can help,"  
"Okay, I'm calling,"  
The human Bumblebee calling the human Optimus Prime to inform something.  
"Bee, do you have lastest information there?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"Boss, I've catch that two 've arrived at the one dark place, maybe 3.5 kilometre from our last stop,"replied the human Bumblebee.  
"Keep watching after them. Maybe they're the Decepticons,"  
"Boss! They're walking out from their vehicles!"  
"Okay, you better carefully watching them,"

At the same time, there are two guys walking out from their own vehicles.

The first guy is walking out from the blue compact car (looks like Soundwave car). That guy is 25-years-old, has a straight dark blue hair, square faces, wearing the black neck-wrappers behind it, blue and black T-shirt (looks like Soundwave's chestplate), yellow gloves, blue trousers, and blue and yellow shoes. He also bringing the purple electric guitar on his back.  
The human Soundwave is looking the surrounding.  
Soon, one pet-bird flying out from his car, the purple bird perchs on the human Soundwave's shoulder.  
"Come on, Laser. Here is some seeds," persuaded him to feed it.

The another guy is walking out from that muscle car (looks like Lockdown muscle car). He is 38-years-old, has a black and grey short hair, square faces, has a tattoo on his face (looks like Lockdown's faceplate), wearing black and green shirt (looks like Lockdown's chestplate), has a brown and black glove on his left hand, black trousers, and black-white shoes.  
And yes...he has a hook arm at the right side.  
The human Lockdown is counting after something...

"What are you counting for, Lock?" asked the human Soundwave.  
"Nothing, Sound. Just thinking of my next throphy," replied the human Lockdown.  
"You and your throphy! Do you have anything unless that thing?"  
The human Lockdown walking toward the human Soundwave and showing his hook to him.  
"Hey, Lock! Stay calm..." screamed the human Soundwave.  
"No, no, no...You don't have a chance to escape unless you give that guitar to me," persuaded the human Lockdown.  
"Oh...you want my guitar, right?"  
The human Soundwave holding his guitar and playing it loudly, that makes the human Lockdown keep himself away from him.  
"Stop, Sound! Stop!" screamed the human Lockdown.  
"Now the Sound Music Revolution is begin..." said the human Soundwave.

After that, that two human Transformers entering that dark building to meet someone...  
"Now, they're entering that building,"said Sari.  
"Boss, that two Decepticons recently entering that building. I think we found the new Decepticons base," said the human Bumblebee.  
"Bee, you wait over here. We need Sari's help as our bait to trick them," said the human Optimus Prime.  
"Sari must enter there? What about me?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"You must wait for the upcoming signal. While Sari is in there, you must looking after them," replied the human Optimus Prime.  
"Okay..."  
The transmission ended.

Sari walking out from the human Bumblebee's car slowly and lefting it little by little.  
"Sari, watch out of them!" said the human Bumblebee.  
"Okay, I know it," replied Sari, then she winks.  
She lefting that car and slowly entering that building.  
That's too dark outside. Luckily her eyes can flashes out the light so she can look each corner of that building.  
"Now, I want to know what the real human Decepticon is..."

* * *

Meanwhile...  
The human Ratchet is almost to sleep.  
But he shocked for a while when he hear one loud noise outside.  
"A Decepticons? A Decepticons?" said the human Ratchet, shocked.  
Actually, that noise is come from the human Prowl's motorcycle.  
When that motorcycle stops beside the ambulance, the human Prowl take off his helmet.  
"You've made me shocked, Raul!!" scolded the human Ratchet.  
"That's why Prime don't want you following us tonight, Chedd!" replied the human Prowl.  
"Hey, Raul! What's about that two cars?"  
"Bee found them first! Now, Sari is going after them...the Decepticons,"  
"Huh? Sari is going after the Decepticons?"  
The human Ratchet starts his ambulance engine and starts moving.  
The human Prowl wearing back his helmet, starts his motorcycle engine and riding after him.

* * *

Back to the previous scene...  
In the dark building, the human Decepticons are enjoying with their own activities and making one new plan.  
"Chooze! Chooze the better choice! That'z eazy, right? Right? Right? Hahahaha..."said the human Blitzwing, wearing the mask and keep laughing.  
"That's not funny," said the human Lugnut.  
"Yeah, Blitz. Can you make something that we're like it?" asked the human Blackarachnia.  
The human Blitzwing takes off that mask and replace it with his mini telescope. "I didn't mean that I don't vant making zomething that you like..."  
Suddenly, the human Megatron and the human Starscream walking downstairs toward others.  
"All Decepticons here! Listen up!!" screamed the human Megatron.  
Everything become quiet for a while.  
"I want to tell something that we have two new members," said him again.  
"Are they the useless Autoboy?" asked the human Lugnut.  
"No, they're the two human that they're too useful for us," replied the human Megatron.  
"I hope that the two of them can give me a chance to take over you, Mega..." said the human Starscream.  
"What did you say, Scream?" scolded the human Megatron.  
And then, the human Soundwave and the human Lockdown walking toward them.  
"Now,the new members are come at the right time," said the human Megatron, delighted.  
"I am Sound. I am a musician who want to conquer our world with the Decepticons," said the human Soundwave, introducing himself.  
"Welcome to you, Sound..."said the human Megatron, smirks.  
"I'm Lock. I'm a bounty hunter to catch anyone that you want for as you want to give me a prize after my job is done," said the human Lockdown, introducing himself.  
"Also welcome to you, Lock..."  
"Err...Master. Does Lock not make our good name ruined with the presence of this bounty hunter?" asked the human Lugnut.  
"What did you say like that, Lug? Lock is one of the Decepticons. So you must respect each of us!" scolded the human Megatron.  
"Oh...I must respect of the Decepticons...I'll obey you, Master..."

After that, the bird Laserbeak (The human Soundwave's pet-bird) flying toward them and the human Soundwave laying his arm to let his pet-bird perchs on it.  
"Is that your pet, Sound?" asked the human Megatron.  
"Yes. Why?" asked the human Soundwave.  
"Keep that pet away from us! This is not a pet-shop!!" scolded the human Megatron.  
The human Blitzwing wearing the mask and..."After thiz ve made the new businezz...ve zellz birdz dung fertilizer!"  
"Blitz, I doesn't ask you about this! Please keep your mouth down!!" scolded the human Megatron again.  
Suddenly, Laser's eyes flashes out the laser light toward one corner of that room. All the Decepticons shocked.  
"Who did this?" asked the human Megatron angrily.  
"My pet-bird did it," replied the human Soundwave.  
"Okay.. can keep your pet now..."

At the same time, there is one sound appear from outside.  
"Did you hear that someone is walking toward us?" said the human Starscream.  
"Someone is walking?" replied the human Megatron.  
A few moments later...  
"RUN!!! POLICE IS COMING!!!" screamed the human Megatron. All the Decepticons run away to rescue themselves from arrested by the police.  
However, they're stop running after they're noticing something...  
"Stop! Why are we running? That's not a police coming!" scolded the human Megatron angrily and beating the human Starscream.  
"Hey, Mega! Why are you involving me for this?" asked the human Starscream.  
"Because you're a first person that tell us about this!"

Next, there is someone walking toward them...  
All the Decepticons guessing something...  
And...the shadows of that person dissappeared...  
Sari is entering that room and meet the Decepticons!  
The human Starscream walking toward her and take out his super sonic blaster to hit her down but the human Megatron stopping him to do that.  
Then, Sari starts to sing...

_No no no no  
Don't phunk with my heart_

The human Blitzwing and the human Soundwave coming toward Sari and pulling her hands harshly toward their tyrant. Then, the Autogirl falling down to the floor after they pushing her down. But Sari didn't feel mad to them.

_Yeah..._

The human Megatron knees down toward her and pulling her hair...  
"You...innonence child..."  
... and releases it after that.  
Sari saying to the human Megatron...

_No no no no  
Don't phunk with my heart,_

The human Blackarachnia coming toward Sari and persuading her...

_I wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love,baby.  
In love, baby..._

_I wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love,baby.  
In love, baby..._

Once again the human Megatron knees down toward her and he want to tell her something...

_.Girl, you know you got me, got me.  
With my cannon shot me, shot me_

And suddenly, the human Megatron shoots somewhere with his cannon.

_And I'm here helplessly,  
In love and nothing can stop me.  
You can't stop me cause once I start it,  
can't return me cause once you bought it,  
I'm coming baby,  
Don't got it,_

All the Decepticons replying their tyrant's dialogue...

_Don't make me wait,_

The human Megatron continues...

_So let's be about it,_

Then, Sari replying that sentences...

_No no no no  
Don't phunk with my heart_

Then, the human Starscream coming toward her...

_Baby, have some trustin', trustin',  
When I come in lustin', lustin',  
Cause I bring you that comfort,  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body,  
I want your mind too,  
Intrestins what I find you,  
And I'm intrested in the long haul,  
Come on,girl!  
yee-haw_

Suddenly, the human Blitzwing wearing his mask and makes neigh human Starscream beats him.  
The human Starscream yells...

_Come on!_

Once again the human Blackarachnia persuading Sari.

_I wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love,baby.  
In love, baby..._

_I wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love,baby.  
In love, baby..._

But Sari replying...

_No no no no  
Don't phunk with my heart._

The human Blitzwing coming toward her and...

_Girl,you had me,  
Once you kissed me,  
my love for you is not iffy,  
I always want you with me,  
I'll play Soundy and you'll play Screamy ,  
If you stroke,I'll stroke too,  
That's how much I'm in love with you,  
Crazy is what crazy do,  
Crazy in love,  
I'm a crazy fool._

And Sari replying his quotes...

_No no no no  
Don't phunk with my heart_

Then, the human Lockdown coming to her and showing his hook to her...threating her...

_Why are you so insecure,  
When you got passion and love her,  
You always claiming I'm a bounty hunter,  
Think I'd up and go leave ya,  
For another senorita,  
You forgot that I need ya,  
You must've caught amnesia,  
That's why you don't believe_

Once again the human Blitzwing creates a havoc...

_Uh, yeah! Check it out!_

The human Soundwave starts singing...

_Don't you worry bout a thing, baby.  
cause you know you got me by a string, baby._

_Don't you worry bout a thing, baby.  
cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

All the human Decepticons keep their company with Sari and trying to attract her...

_Baby girl, you make me feel,  
You know you make me feel so real,  
I love you more than key appeal,  
cause you're..._

The human Lugnut starts rapping while the human Starscream and the human Blitzwing make a breakdance and the human Soundwave playing his guitar.

_That-tha, that-tha, that-tha, that girl.  
That-tha, that-tha, that-tha, that girl.  
That-tha, that-tha, that-tha, that girl.  
That-tha, that-tha, that-tha, that girl.  
That-tha, that-tha, that-tha, that girl.  
That-tha, that-tha, that-tha, that girl.  
That-tha, that-tha, that-tha, that girl.  
That-tha, that-tha, that-tha, that girl._

At the same time, Sari once again begging to them for...

_No no no no..  
Don't phunk with my heart,_

_No no no no...  
Don't phunk with my heart,_

And then, the human Blackarachnia trying again to persuade Sari...

_I wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love,baby.  
In love, baby..._

_I wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love,baby.  
In love, baby..._

_I wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love,baby.  
In love, baby..._

_I wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love,baby.  
In love, baby..._

All the human Decepticons come toward Sari and persuading her more passionately...

_Don't you worry bout a thing, baby.  
cause you know you got me by a string, baby._

_Don't you worry bout a thing, baby.  
cause you know you got me by a string, baby._

"So? Do you want to stay with us?" asked the human Blackarachnia.  
"You can get anything that you vant! Vant! Vant! Vant!" screamed the human Blitzwing.  
"Okay...I'll accept it," replied Sari.  
"Hooray!!" All the human Decepticons are in enjoyable now...

* * *

Meanwhile...at the one side of that city...  
The ambulance and the motorcycle arrive at the parking lot where the SWAT truck stay there. That vehicle make a loud noise and makes the human Bulkhead shocked.  
"Hey, who's there?" said the human Bulkhead.  
"Hey, Bulk! We are here!" said the human Ratchet.  
"Chedd? Raul? Both of you? What are you doing here?"  
"Bulk, Sari had go after the Decepticons. We need to tell Prime and get her before they doing something bad to her,"  
"They will get that key and opening the Rainbow crystal box easily," said the human Prowl.  
The human Bulkhead starts his truck engine and rushing away following by the human Prowl and the human Ratchet.

* * *

That night, all the human Decepticons are look excited when they're spent their night with Sari. This is the first time they're meet the Autogirl without the Autoboys supervision.  
"This child will make us successfully take over this world with that key," said the human Megatron.  
"Do you mean that she can fulfill anything that we want? That's too weird," said the human Starscream.  
"Once zay veird, alwayz be veird!" inisuated the human Blitzwing, wearing the mask.  
"Shut up, Blitz! You don't have any way to inteference my speech!" scolded the human Starscream.  
The human Blitzwing take off his mask and wearing the sun-glasses and hit him down and at last, the human Starscream broken his sharp nails.  
"How dare you, Blitz! You broking my nails!!"  
"Zo, vhat? You vant to report to our leader?"  
The human Starscream lefting him at all. The human Blackarachnia is thinking after something.  
"Do you have any problem, Rachnia?" asked the human Megatron.  
"Maybe yes...I don't have any vehicle that can fly or roll out like yours. I want a vehicle one!" replied the human Blackarachnia.  
"I guess there is something that I can help you..." persuaded the human Megatron, taking that femme member away from that place.  
Meanwhile, Sari is enjoying with the human Soundwave's guitar playing skills.  
"Good job, Sound! Can you play it once again?" said Sari.  
"Why am I must playing the music? You can't playing it?" asked the human Soundwave.  
"Come on, Sound. You can play it once again," persuaded Sari.  
Then, the human Soundwave playing that guitar for the last time.  
That pet-bird, Laserbeak looks enjoy with that music then it chirping suddenly.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you, Laser?" asked the human Soundwave.  
"I think it's hungry," said Sari.  
"Hungry? I've feed it recently," asked the human Soundwave.  
"Well...that's something happen to it..." said Sari, holding the key and trying to play with it.  
"Come on, cutie birdy. You want to play with me...?" persuaded her, shaking that key.  
The bird Laserbeak looks hypnotised and it suddenly take away that key from Sari and flying out from the window to outside!  
The Autogirl starts running out from that building to catch after that bird.  
"Hey, you naughty birdy! Come back here and get back my key!!" screamed Sari and...lefting that Decepticon base at all without noticed by the Decepticons.  
A few minutes later, the bird Laserbeak flying away from outside and entering to the building and perches at the table, placing that key on the table and starts chirping.  
"What's wrong with you, Laser?" asked the human Soundwave when he saw his pet-bird looking something.  
"Hey...what it is...?" asked him again and holding Sari's key.  
"It's that..."  
Suddenly, the human Lockdown take that key from the human Soundwave.  
"Hey!" screamed the human Soundwave.  
"No, no, no,...It not belong to yours anymore...it is ours..." replied the human Lockdown, lefting that guy.  
"Hey, Lock! What are you want to go with that key? Lock! Lock!" asked the human Soundwave angrily, walking after the human Lockdown.  
That dialogue is repeated until they're walking out from that room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the human Megatron take his one member, the human Blackarachnia into the private room which that room is used by the human Megatron only...and the other members are not allowed.  
"Mega, why do you take me here? Is that room is our restricted room? Only you can use it," asked the human Blackarachnia.  
"I'll tell you why are you taken here with me..." replied the human Megatron.  
When they're arrived at the door of that room, the human Megatron pressing something at the keyboard and get tested with eye scanner.  
Then, that machine throw out its sounds..._"Megatron, access allowed,"_  
They're walking in to that room, the light is switches on. That human tyrant standing in front of the control panel and pressing some keys there while the human Blackarachnia waiting for him patiently.  
And finally... there is one giant spider robot appears.  
"What the big spider..." said the human Blackarachnia, excited.  
"This is your mobile from now. This 'spider' can take you anywhere can you go without hanging to the string from somewhere. Just entering at that 'head' and you controll it yourself," explained the human Megatron.  
The human Blackarachnia entering the 'spider' control panel and starts control it.  
Suddenly, that 'spider' moves forward slowly.  
"See, it's working!" said the human Megatron.  
The human Blackarachnia pressing one button that flow out the 'spider webs' and shoots toward her leader.  
The human Megatron laughing loudly and... "Nice attack, Rachnia..." said him, then he take off that webs from himself as it made from sticky glue.  
The human Blackarachnia walking out from that 'spider' and helping her leader to take off that webs. And... the human Megatron holding that femme member's hands!  
"Mega..what are you..." asked the human Blackarachnia then she doesn't know what does she want to tell him.  
"What else do you want to tell me, Rachnia?" asked the human Megatron.  
"You're such an engineering genius, Mega..." replied the human Blackarachnia, stroking the human Megatron's hair softly.  
"Say it again, Rachnia..." said the human Megatron...starts kissing that femme member...  
Suddenly...  
"Ehem!" The human Blitzwing noticed them, wearing the sun-glasses.  
"Blitz, what are you doing here?" asked the human Blackarachnia.  
The human Blitzwing looks in short-temper and lefting them.  
"Blitz! Blitz! Wait for me!" The human Blackarachnia run after the human Blitzwing and persuading him.  
"That'z allright, Rachnia. If you vant to keep our mazter'z company, keep it on. I don't vant to make any problem here!" said the human Blitzwing angrily.  
"Blitz, actually Mega always to be like that, he is a humble leader, right?" said the human Blackarachnia.  
But her boyfriend is still in temper.  
"Blitz..." The human Blackarachnia starts kissing the human Blitzwing. "Do you love me?"  
The human Blitzwing take off his sun-glasses and replaced it with the telescope and..."Vhat did you say?"  
The three of them walking together toward their living room and meet with the human Starscream, the human Soundwave, the human Lockdown and the human Lugnut.  
"Why are you look sucks? Where is that child?" asked the human Megatron angrily.  
"I guess that she is gone. She want get back to school tomorrow," replied the human Starscream.  
The human tyrant become angry now..."SSSCCRREEAAAMMMM!"...then he want to beat his second-in-command but...  
...the human Lugnut run toward them.  
"Master, that girl had escaped from us!"  
All of them shocked when they heard what does the human Lugnut said.  
"Zo vhat are you vaiting for? Ve must get her!!" said the human Blitzwing, wearing the sun-glasses.  
"She lefting us with this key here. Can I get her alone? This is my suitable time to upgrade myself.." said the human Lockdown.  
"Wait the minute! I really want to spread my music influence around here right now!" said the human Soundwave, following with his pet-bird Laser chirps.  
"This is a suitable time for me to use that 'spider', right, Mega?" asked the human Blackarachnia.  
The human Megatron nodding his head, they're ready for their action.

All the human Decepticons running toward their mobile to move out.  
The human Megatron gets his helicopter gunship.  
The human Starscream gets his jetplane.  
The human Blitzwing gets his aircraft.  
The human Lugnut gets his bombjet.  
The human Soundwave gets his compact car.  
The human Lockdown gets his muscle car.  
The human Blackarachnia gets her 'giant spider' (as I mentioned).  
Then, they're move out from their base.

* * *

At the same time...  
The ambulance, the motorcycle and the SWAT truck arrive at the college to meet someone.  
"What is going on here, team?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, Sari is in big trouble now! We must find after her!" replied the human Ratchet.  
"According from this computer watch, Sari is 71 metre away from us and the Decepticons are on the way to catch her," said the human Prowl.  
"Yeah...we don't want loss her again," said the human Bulkhead.  
"But wait the second! Where's Bee? We must contact him now!"said the human Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile...  
The human Bumblebee is waiting for Sari.  
"Come on, Sari. Where are you now..."  
Suddenly...  
"Bee, are you online now?" asked the human Optimus Prime, in transmission.  
"Boss, Bee is here!" replied the human Bumblebee.  
"Bee, do you have seen Sari?"  
"Not yet, Boss. Since you ordered her to go after the Decepticons,"  
"We need to rescue her. The Decepticons are on the way to catch her,"  
"Okay, Boss. I'm on my speed!"  
The human Bumblebee starts his car engine and lefting that place.

* * *

What happen to Sari? Let's find out!  
The Autogirl is walking alone around that dark path behind the shop to find her key. She look over it carefully around everything, from any roadside, in the garbage bin, inside the drains until look up the tree to find it but she failed.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Oh, no! I've lost my key now! What happen if the Autoboys noticing me?**

But then, she looks like finding a bunch of gold. Sari feel excited when she look her key is hanging on the tall tree. She carefully climb up the tree to grab it and finally she successfully get it.  
And then...wait! Sari had entered the trap!!  
There is something sticky catching her hands. "Hey, what is that? Keep this thing away!!" screamed Sari, moves her hand from that web.  
"This is a sticky web that make you never escape from us," replied the human Blackarachnia, from her' giant spider'.  
But the Autogirl can release herself from that web with a laser shooting on her hand and run away faster.  
However, the compact car and the muscle car are speeding after her. While that two cars are moving at another way seperately, she hiding at behind building somewhere from them so she can take another way to save herself...  
Unfortunately, the compact car find her first, then the driver, the human Soundwave pressing one button to make a supersonic sound attack toward Sari. The Autogirl walking backward to prevent herself from that noise sound, and keep running...  
But the red light appeared before her following the loud engine sound. Sari gasps for a while in panic.  
Also the 'giant spider' crawling down from the building to the ground.  
The human Lockdown, the human Blackarachnia and the human Soundwave walking out from their mobile, bringing their weapons, the hook, the web shooter blaster and the guitar respectively, closer toward Sari. Then, the human Blackarachnia shoots her web blast toward the Autogirl, that make she never escaped. Sari is struggling from that web but it's too hard to break it!  
"Now, where are you want to go from my web attack?" asked the human Blackarachnia.  
"The music revolution is begin, kid. Are you agree with that?" asked the human Soundwave.  
"You're my new trophy, girl. Can you give that laser blaster to me?" asked the human Lockdown.

The Autogirl is in big trouble now.

**A/N: Does Sari can escaped from the human Soundwave, the human Blackarachnia and the human Lockdown? Get ready for the next chapter.**

Pals, the reviews is on my way. Send me more for keep my spirit up to continue it!


	5. In the shadow

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

part 2

LIGHT ON, SARI!

chapter 5

In The Shadow…

Sari looks panic when the human Soundwave, the human Blackarachnia and the human Lockdown walking forward to her and take her away.

Suddenly, the sport car and the motorcycle are rushing from different way to the scene to rescue her. The human Bumblebee pressing one button to activate turbo booster so his car can moves faster and knocking them down. The human Prowl speeding his motorcycle, throwing his star blade to cut off that web and laying his hand so he can take Sari away from that human Decepticons.  
At last, Sari finally safe with the human Prowl, holding his waist tightly.  
"Thanks, Prowl..." said Sari.  
"That's nothing that I can do unless protect you from them," replied the human Prowl.  
The sport car also move along with that motorcycle, speeding together.  
"Raul, that's end road there!" screamed the human Bumblebee, shocked. They move their vehicles faster and crossing that end road with the another one through the sky...  
... finally they landing safely and keep their mobile to roll out, unfortunately, Sari falling down from the human Prowl's motorcycle due of shocked with that landing.  
Then, the jetplane is coming after her and almost to knock her down. When she turns her head backward, Sari run faster to avoid herself from that vehicle.  
The human Starscream pressing one button to let himself flying out from that jet and make it flying automatically. He launching his rocket shoes, flying away and take out his two super sonic blasters to shoot toward Sari.  
This is not good now. Sari falling down to the ground once again. This time, she cannot running anymore as she sprains her ankle and her energy level is turns down to the low level.  
The human Prowl and the human Bumblebee moves his motorcycle and the sport car respectively to make U-turn and get Sari once again...  
"SARI!!!" screamed the human Bumblebee and the human Prowl.  
"Run! Save yourself!!" screamed Sari, give an alert to them.  
The human Starscream landing slowly to the ground, walking slowly toward Sari as he is get ready to hit her down.  
"You pathetic girls! It's time for death!" said the human Starscream, launching his blaster.  
The Autogirl screams, she scares of the blaster now.

Suddenly, there is a wrecking ball knocks the human Starscream up to the sky. Who did that?  
Actually, the human Bulkhead attacked that human Decepticons.  
The fire truck and the ambulance move toward the scene. The human Bulkhead rushes toward his SWAT truck and starts it to move while the human Bumblebee and the human Prowl take Sari away from that place.  
All of them lefting that place safely without some disturbance from the human Decepticons.  
"Are you allright, team?" asked the human Optimus Prime, from his fire truck.  
"We're okay," screamed the others, from their vehicles.  
"Sari, how about you?" asked him again.  
"I'm okay. And now, they're want to get after me to open that Rainbow Crystal box," replied Sari.  
"Autoboys, we need to trick them now," The human Optimus Prime gets one trick.  
He pressing some of keyword to activate the contenna so all the vehicles are safely keep there.  
When the contenna is completed and the back door is open, one by one the motorcycle, the sport car, the ambulance and the SWAT truck entering it and the door is close after that.  
The human Bumblebee, the human Prowl, the human Ratchet, the human Bulkhead and Sari walking out from their vehicle while the human Optimus Prime activates the automatic driving so he can walking into the contenna...it not just functioned as the vehicle case, it used as the computer to control that fire truck.  
"We need to get ready. The Decepticons must be somewhere," said the human Optimus Prime.  
"So, Boss...do we make a B plan?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"Not yet..." replied the human Optimus Prime.  
"Where are we going next?" asked Sari.  
"We're going to the previous Decepticon base. It is 5 miles away..."  
During their journey that look comfortable...become more terrible when the helicopter, the aircraft and the bombjet flying after them.  
"Look out!" screamed Sari.  
"You can avoid this attack but you cannot avoid us!" said the human Megatron, from his helicopter, he pressing one keyword to launch the fusion cannon attack and shoot them.  
The fire truck avoiding itself from that helicopter cannon attack a few times.  
"We cannot avoid this attack frequently. We need the B plan," said the human Optimus Prime.  
All of them are using any control panel to prevent themselves from that attack but...  
...the human Megatron, the human Blitzwing and the human Lugnut launching an automatic driving for their vehicles as they're ready to attack the Autoboys with jumping out from their vehicle to above the contenna.  
All the Autoboys shocked when they're heard the loud sound upside following the human Megatron's fusion cannon shoots that makes it penetrate through that contenna and the three human Decepticons jumping down over it.  
The human Optimus Prime take out his axe and starts to attack the human Megatron which he take out his two swords while the human Bulkhead using his wrecking ball with the human Prowl get up his fighting skills to fight against the human Lugnut and the human Bumblebee with the human Ratchet using their electric and magnetic attack, get the battle with the human Blitzwing.  
Meanwhile, Sari opening the back door for nothing...duh...  
"Sari, what are you doing there? You may be falling..." said the human Optimus Prime...  
What does he said is right! The human Lugnut attacking the human Prowl and he almost throw out from that contenna and makes Sari falling down to the road...

...luckily the human Prowl grab Sari's hand so she cannot miss their trip.

"Hold my hand, Sari!" screamed the human Prowl, slowly he take the Autogirl up to the contenna and starts attacking the human Decepticons.  
The human Blitzwing attacking the human Bumblebee and the human Ratchet with his fire rifles while both of them replying his attack with electric and magnetic attack using their guns. The human Bulkhead launching his wrecking ball toward the human Lugnut then he gotta the extreme punch attack from his enemy and hitting one gas tank....and it leaks!  
That leaks spreads out the stinky gases so all of them stop fighting for a while.  
Suddenly, the human Optimus Prime kicking the human Megatron and the human Bulkhead punches the human Lugnut while the human Bumblebee shoots the human Blitzwing with his electric gun attack.  
That three human Decepticons falling out from the contenna at last.  
After that, the back door is closed while the human Ratchet fixes that gases tank and the others helping him too.  
A few moments later...  
"Okay, team! We need to the Decepticons first base before they arrive first," said the human Optimus Prime.  
But they're didn't noticing something...  
The human Blitzwing looks dissatisfied, wearing a sun-glasses. "You'll get ze doom zoon! I zwear you, the Autoboys muzt be ruined!!" Then, he take out one remote control from his pocketcase and pressing one button.  
Suddenly, his aircraft flying toward him and it transforms into the tank and falling to the ground.  
He entering into that tank and it starts moving.

At the same time, all the Autoboys are ready to their destination as they have to wait 3 miles more to arrive at the previous Decepticons base. The human Prowl is looking something.  
"Prime, look what we must get ready now," said the human Prowl to the human Optimus Prime.  
When they're looking toward the outside, they see the tank is after them and shoots the ice attack toward the wheel and that fire truck cannot move and it almost skidding to the roadside!  
"What was actually happen? Does Blitzwing are falling down too?" asked Sari.  
"Maybe we can make him down with this!" replied the human Bumblebee, shoots that tank with his electric gun but it's not working.  
"Ze tank iz electric-proof zo I don't have to get the shocked onez! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" screamed the human Blitzwing, wearing the mask and looks proud to himself.  
Suddenly, Sari running toward the electronic fire extinguisher, get its hose toward that tank and activated it with her key...  
...and a lots of water splashs out toward that tank and the human Blitzwing got electrical shocked!  
"Vhat do you doing vith that vater?...That'z zo terrible!! Ztop!!!"  
At last, that tank is stop moving while the fire truck is repaired with Sari's key so they can keep their journey until the end.

* * *

2 hours later...  
That fire truck stops at the previous Decepticon base. All of them walking out from it.  
"The Autoboys rocks!" screamed Sari.  
"Wait the minute! If the Rainbow Crystal is hiding here...maybe we need something to unlock this door," said the human Optimus Prime.  
"The keyhole is too high for us," said the human Prowl.  
"How can we unlock it?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"If I using my punch, it will not enough for this," said the human Bulkhead.  
"Even my magnetic gun blast," said the human Ratchet.

Then...  
All the Autoboys and Sari altogether reaching the keyhole to unlock it with Sari's key. Starting from bottom with the human Bulkhead following with the human Optimus Prime, the human Ratchet, the human Prowl, the human Bumblebee and Sari...trying to unlock that door carefully.  
"Hey, Sari! How much long we take this longer?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"Can you shut your mouth down, Bumblebee?" asked Sari.  
At last, the Autogirl successfully unlocking that door and opening it slowly. All of them falling down to the ground...  
"Look!" screamed the human Optimus Prime, wake up slowly following with others and walking forward around that base. This is the first time for them stepping at that place.  
"Now, we need to find after the Rainbow Crystal hurry," said the human Optimus Prime again.  
"But...what the importance of that thing..." said Sari, looking out through the window.  
Without noticing something...  
All the human Decepticons are watching after them...  
"The Autoboys are fools. They're not success to find the Rainbow Crystal," said the human Megatron.  
"That's useless for them to find after it," said the human Starscream.  
"Zo, vhat ve vant to do? Get after them!!" screamed the human Blitzwing.  
"It's time for us to attack them," said the human Blackarachnia.  
"Everything is on our Mega control!!" screamed the human Lugnut.  
"The music revolution is continues...and destroy the Autoboys," said the human Soundwave.  
"And get my bounty after this..." said the human Lockdown.  
Then, they're get the human Megatron's helicopter and starts their new mission...

* * *

Meanwhile, all the Autoboys look busy to find the Rainbow Crystal.  
"Team, do you find that thing?" asked the human Optimus Prime, searching behind the machine.  
"Hey, look what I've got! This is an electronic keyboard to control down the machine," said the human Ratchet excitely.  
"Wait the minute, Chedd! Do we want to find that Rainbow Crystal or finding the old machine?" asked the human Prowl.  
"Hey, guys! Do you want some cool video games here? I think I want to take it home and playing with it after this!" said the human Bumblebee.  
"I think that is not the video game," said the human Bulkhead.  
"Actually, it is a..." The human Ratchet make a beep sound. "...video games,"  
"Err...Chedd, what is...that beep?" The human Bumblebee looks confused.  
In another view, Sari is walking upstairs to find that Rainbow Crystal anywhere.  
When she stops beside the old mirror, she looking to herself and thinking something.

**Sari's P.O.V  
Why am I be here? Does I have something for them? The Autoboys really want to rescue me because they're know that I'm always in danger of the Decepticons. But..Why am I doesn't appreciate them...?**

Then, Sari starts singing one song..._  
_

_No sleep,  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer._

_Won't stop,  
won't stop before I find a cure for this disaster_

At the same time, the human Prowl is finding after the Rainbow Crystal in the closet. When he closing it, he see a group of human standing behind him (he is looking through the mirror), he turns his head backward and..."The Decepticons!!"  
All the Autoboys looking toward the human Decepticons, screams loudly.  
The human Blackarachnia shoots them with her web blaster and she finally did it. All the Autoboys cannot escaped now.  
"Hey! What the story it is..." said the human Bumblebee.  
"I've finally found you..." said the human Megatron, walking toward them and take out his sword and he is ready to stab one of them.  
"After this, all of you will be...my experiment tester..." said him again.  
"Your experiment tester? NOO!!!" screamed the human Bumblebee.  
"You're such a cruel leader, Mega! You and the Decepticons must ruined at last!" screamed the human Optimus Prime.  
"And remember, we are never want to be your experiment tester, Meda!" screamed the human Ratchet.  
"My name is Mega. MEGATRON!!!" screamed the human Megatron, make a correction for his name and starts to shoot the human Ratchet with his cannon...  
Suddenly, someone attacking the human Megatron and makes him falling down.  
"Who did this?" asked him angrily.  
"Of course. I am...Sari," replied the Autogirl.  
Then, she continuing that song...

_Sometimes,  
__I feel I like going down and so disconnected.  
_

_Somehow,  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted._

"I knew that you will come to ruin after us, kid!" screamed the human Starscream and shoots Sari with his super sonic blast and she avoiding from it quickly.  
Following the human Blackarachnia using her web shooting blast toward her and...she once again avoiding it.  
Sari become more agressive...and she says...

_  
I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
In the shadows for my time.  
_

_I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
for tomorrow all my life._

The human Soundwave playing his guitar toward Sari and luckily she wearing the earphone so she cannot hear that loud sound and running through him...

_In the shadow._

Unfortunately, the human Blitzwing shoots Sari with his ice rifles and makes her frozen.  
She cannot move to save herself.

_  
In the shadow.  
_

The human Megatron and all the human Decepticons walking toward her and laughing loudly.  
The Autoboys feel pity to Sari but they're cannot do anything as they're like in prison.

Sari looks unwell but she is still holding herself to destroy the human Decepticons.  
After that, she continue singing...

_  
They say,  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe.  
_

_But I,  
I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave,  
_

Suddenly, Sari is activating her laser attack and makes the ice is melting and she starts for more action.

_Sometimes,  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder.  
_

_Somehow,  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder._

"Prime, look to Sari. She become more powerful now," said the human Bumblebee.  
"What do you mean, Bee?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, we upgrading her with the machine," replied the human Ratchet.  
"Now, she is a technoorganic robots," said the human Prowl.  
"Do we just wait and see them fighting and not releasing ourselves here?" asked the human Bulkhead.

_  
_At the same time, the Autogirl is keep fighting against the human Decepticons. The human Lockdown successfully catching Sari from behind. Sari is struggling herself to escape but that human bounty hunter holding her tightly.  
"Let me go, you hooky buddy!" screamed Sari.  
"No, no, no...You must repeat that sentences and give me that blaster now..."_  
_That sentences makes the Autogirl attacking the human Lockdown and starts attacking them.

_I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
In the shadows for my time.  
_

_I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
for tomorrow all my life._

And then, Sari run away from the human Decepticons upstairs.  
The human Decepticons get after her.

_Lately I been walking in circles,watching,waiting for something.  
_

When the Autogirl arrives the second floor of that building, she feel something is close to her.  
Her key is produce its light, maybe she finally finding the Rainbow Crystal.  
She walking slowly toward that box, insert the key to the keyhole and when the box is open...  
The Rainbow Crystal welcoming to her and Sari holding it.  
All the human Decepticons arrive there, shocked when looking Sari holds that Rainbow Crystal._  
_"Hey, you human child! That crystal is ours!!" screamed the human Megatron.  
"You never touch it! It can change everything that you want, gangsters!" screamed Sari.  
"What did you say, child?" screamed the human Megatron, using his cannon to shoot Sari.  
However, the Autogirl screams...

_Feel me,touch me,heal me,come take me higher.  
_

Suddenly, there is one bright light flashing around Sari, absorb into her and slowly she become upgraded. She has a laser blaster, then she get some blade swords, and finally she get some solar attack.  
All the Autoboys finally release themselves from their trap and rushing to the second floor but...  
"It's too late," said the human Optimus Prime.

"Too late?" All of them shocked.  
"Sari cannot be close with that Rainbow Crystal especially if she bring that key or she'll be upgraded into the higher level...," said him again.  
"Why are you mute, Prime?" asked the human Ratchet.  
"And Earth maybe be destroyed!!"

_  
I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
In the shadows for my time.  
_

After that, Sari starts attacking the human Decepticons. First, she shoots the human Soundwave, the human Blackarachnia and the human Lockdown with her laser blaster until they're dying and falling down. Next, she upgrading that blaster with that key and shoots toward the human Blitzwing and the human Lugnut...until they're unconscious, dead.

_I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
for tomorrow all my life._

The human Starscream starts to attack her but he failed. Sari quickly take out her sword and fighting against him and he lose at last when she stabbing the human Starscream.  
Finally, she is fighting against the Decepticon leader, the human Megatron with that sword. These two sworders are getting the revolutionary battle and both of them doesn't falling down although they've fencing for a few minutes.

_I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
For tomorrows.  
_

Until that one moment when the sword that Sari use broken due of the human Megatron. As she don't have more choice, she get herself to launch the solar attack from her and attacking the human Megatron.  
All the Autoboys hiding somewhere else as they know that the solar attack is too hot for them.

_  
In the shadows.  
_

The human Megatron is looks can take that heat attack but Sari looks not to give up to finish the human Megatron.

_In the shadows.  
_  
At last...  
The human Megatron is defeated by Sari. He's finally dead.  
The Autogirl looks relieved now...gasping for a while and...  
Sari is laying unconsciously to the floor. All the Autoboys running toward her.

"Sari! Sari!" screamed all of them to wake her up.

But...she's still asleep...

_  
I've been waiting..._

2 hours later...  
Sari is wake up from her sleep...  
"Sari! You're alive!!" screamed the human Bumblebee.  
"Where...where is that Decepticons?" asked Sari.  
"They're doomed!" replied the human Ratchet.  
"You're already beating them alone," said the human Prowl.  
"How about the Rainbow Crystal? Is it okay?" asked Sari again.  
"That crystal? Now, it's destroyed due of all the energy sources is used for your upgrading process," replied the human Ratchet.  
"Sari, we can't believe that you're fighting against that Decepticons and at last you've defeated them!" said the human Bulkhead.

The Autogirl wake up slowly and..."Come on, Autoboys. Let's get home,"

"If you're already say like that, we can..." said the human Bumblebee but...  
"WAIT!!" said the human Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, what's wrong with you?" asked the human Ratchet.  
"Listen here, team. Actually, she is not our Sari!" replied the human Optimus Prime.  
Sari shocked when she heard what does he said..."What do you mean, Optimus? I'm really Sari!"

"No! You're not Sari Transvent!" said the human Optimus Prime.  
"But I'm Sari Sumdac..." replied Sari, then..."Did you say, Sari Transvent?"

All of them shocked when they're know who is the girl beside them.  
"Who really are you, kid?" asked the human Ratchet.

"Where are you come from?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"Well...I..." Sari trying to answer their question but...

**A/N: After this, there is one statement that almost ruins Sari.  
Who is Sari Transvent? What is related between her and the Autoboys?  
Get ready for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are welcomed once again. This story must be going on after this.**


	6. Gotta be Somebody

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_Part 2_

_LIGHT ON, SARI!_

_Chapter 6_

_Gotta be somebody_

At the Autoboys bungalow…  
"How do you know that she is not our Sari?" asked the human Bumblebee  
"I don't know. But I feel something for her, something tell me that she is not our Sari," replied the human Optimus Prime  
"If you not tell her the truth, she become worst. Do you remember when our Sari blaming us due of your statement?" asked the human Prowl.  
"Well…"  
The human Optimus Prime remembering something…

* * *

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
"Did you say that I'm such a fool? How do you treated the girl like me?" scolded Sari Transvent.  
"Remember, Sari. We doesn't mean like that…" replied the human Optimus Prime.  
But Sari Transvent didn't believe what does he said.  
"From now, I don't want all of you be with me! Get lost!"  
That girl run away from the Autoboys at all.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

* * *

"Please don't make this problem worst. We need to talk with Sari tomorrow."

At the same time, Sari is in her room. Sometimes, she listening the music, playing the dools, looking through the picture and sleeping. She crying until her tears flowing down into her bed.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
If I'm really not Sari, who I am? Why I must be here? Maybe there's something that I must reveal and all of them know about it.**

**Now…I really want to know who am I…Sari Sumdac or Sari Transvent…**

* * *

At the next day,  
All the Autoboys wake up and walking to the living room. They're shocked when they loking something…  
"Look, guys! What actually happen to our room!" said the human Bumblebee  
"Does our house had entered by burglar?" asked the human Bulkhead  
"If our house entered by burglar, our room must be messy, not looks tidy like this," replied the human Optimus Prime.  
"I think that we don't need a maid," said the human Prowl.  
"What do you mean, Raul?" replied the human Optimus Prime.  
"Do you have something wrong at our kitchen?" asked the human Ratchet.  
"Hey! I've got a roast bread," said the human Bumblebee, run toward the kitchen.  
"Bee, wait for me!" screamed the human Bulkhead, run after his friend.  
When all of them arrive at the kitchen…  
"Whoa! The roast bread… so tasty…" said the human Bulkhead, touching that food.  
"Don't touch it! We don't know whether this food is poisonous or not," replied the human Ratchet, phrobitting the human Bulkhead to eat it.  
"But I really want to know… who did this?" asked the human Prowl.  
"Yeah… we don't have maid," said the human Bumblebee  
Suddenly, Sari come toward them.  
"Sari, you know who does cooking the roast bread?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"I don't know," replied Sari.

**The human Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
That's impossible. Sari Transvent is not be hardworking like this. She never do any house work even sweeping the floor. But why am I feeling something to her?**

"Optimus…What's wrong with you?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing, Sari. Let's get our breakfast now…" replied the human Optimus Prime.  
And then, all of them gets their breakfast without any doubts.  
A few moments later…  
"Sari, we need to talk now…"

* * *

At the one empty room, Sari with the Autoboys are getting to talk.  
"Sari, explain to us what actually happen to you," said the human Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah…we are not want to hurt you…" said the human Bumblebee.  
"Well… my name is Sari Sumdac..I'm 8 from Detroit city. I'm was dead due of falling down to the high bank when the group of motorcylists want to rape me pulling down there and…I'm drowned.." replied Sari, telling them a story.

"You said, 'you're dead'? How did you become 'alive?" asked the human Ratchet.  
"Bumblebee and Bulkhead rescued me from the deep sea when they're fishing," replied Sari.  
"All humans are fishing, but both of you human-fishing!" said the human Ratchet to the human Bumblebee.  
"Chedd!" scolded the human Bumblebee.  
"But I want to ask you, who is Sari Transvent?" asked Sari.  
"Well…We'll tell you who is her," replied the human Optimus Prime.

A few minutes later…  
"Sari Transvent is a daughter of our friend, Novverus but Novverus was dead due of killed by Megatron who want to take over his company, so we are responsible to care after her,"  
"Sari, this is a picture of Sari Transvent," The human Optimus Prime showing one photograph of Sari Transvent to the Autogirl.  
According these observation, Sari Transvent looks similar with Sari Sumdac. Both of them are 8-years-old girl, has a pink hair with bunches style, round faces, dark-skinned, has a of key as a pendant around their neck, wearing the yellow with orange gown and yellow with orange shoes. The differences between them are Sari Transvent doesn't have silver and golden hairclips on her hair and Sari Sumdac doesn't have love-shaped tattoo on her neck.  
"We are twins!"  
"See, we're almost confused…If both of you are here,"  
"But…how does Sari Transvent dead?"  
"There is one terrible incident that ruined her…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
Sari Transvent is running away from the jetplane who driven by the human Starscream, faster until she falling down to the ground.  
"Pathetic fools! You'll be died soon!" The human Starscream pressing one button to activate the air super sonic blast to attack her.  
Suddenly, the fire truck arrive and stops human Optimus Prime rushing out from his mobile, taking out his axe and defending Sari Transvent.  
"Are you allright, Sari?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"I…am…okay…he…want…to…take…my key…" replied Sari Transvent, weakily.  
The human Optimus Prime take her away from that place and running before the jetplane. He running across the river…along the hanging bridge…  
…and then the blast falling down to that bridge and both of them almost falling down, holding the nearby rope.  
"Optimus…I …can't…take…this…" said Sari Transvent, weaker and almost releases her hand from him.  
"Sari, you must hold on!" screamed the human Optimus Prime.  
After that, the human Starscream activates the air blast once again and this time…both of them falling down into the river and flowing down along the stream. Sari Transvent struggling at the surface of the river while the human Optimus Prime swimming toward her to rescue her but he failed. She falling down into the waterfall and missing nowhere. Luckily he reaching the nearby rock to prevent him to fall.  
"SARI!!!"  
FLASHBACK ENDED._

* * *

"Do you mean that Sari Transvent was dead due of Starscream?" asked Sari.  
"Yes…I cannot forgive myself for my failure to rescue her. I think that she is very mad to me…" said the human Optimus Prime, starts to cry.  
"Optimus, you should not to say like that. Sometimes, what do we want to achieve is different than what do we plan, whether we success or failed," persuaded Sari.  
"You're right, Sari. I think that I'm going along like this,"  
"Guys! I want to show something!!" screamed the human Bumblebee, showing the newspaper that he bought at the restaurant.  
"This is not our time to read the old newspaper!" said the human Ratchet.  
"Bee is right. This news…" said the human Optimus Prime, all of them read that newspaper.  
"See, this is our Sari!" said the human Prowl suddenly.  
"How do you know, Raul?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"Look at this picture, our Sari has a tattoo on her neck. Do we noticed it?" replied the human Bulkhead.  
"Yeah…" replied the human Bumblebee.  
"I guess this paradox is happen due of this incident was happen at the same time." Said the human Prowl.  
"Sari Sumdac is trapped in Sari Transvent's world and Sari Transvent is trapped in Sari Sumdac's world," said the human Optimus Prime.  
"This is we called…the identity transferration," said the human Ratchet.

* * *

That night,  
The human Optimus Prime is standing against the window, through outside in his room thinking something.

**The human Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Sari, that incident was happen five years ago but I think it happen yesterday. I can't forgive myself due of your death. I hope that you're become peace in there. I'm still need you but…**

"Optimus?" said Sari suddenly.  
"Sari, what are you doing here? Are you not sleepy yet?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"Not yet…I want to tell you something,"  
"Just tell it. I'm free now,"  
"You just tell me that I'm not your Sari. What do you mean?"  
"I've tell you that because I can feel something for you. For example, when you're refusing me to hold you, I can feel that she want to blame me for that incident that ruins her. Then, you've just say, AllSpark, but we don't know what is that,"  
"Now, I know…"  
"But, Sari…can you replacing her place and stay with us?"  
"I'm doesn't mean like that!"  
The human Optimus Prime knees down toward her and hugging her lovely and gives her one kisses.  
"Please stay with us. From now, you're our Sari," persuaded the human Optimus Prime, passionately.  
"And you too, my pal, Optimus.." replied Sari.  
"Did you say, your pal, Optimus?"  
"Yeah…you looks like my friend. His name is Optimus Prime…but he is a giant robot. Besides him, my friends are Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet,"  
"Now, you've realise who you are and you want to return to your hometown…"  
"Yes…I miss them…"

_This time, I wonder what it feels like,  
to find the one in this life,  
The one we all dream of,  
but dreams just aren't enough,  
so I'll be waiting for the real thing,  
I know it by the feeling,  
The moment when we're meeting,  
will play out like a scene,  
straight off the silver screen,  
so I'll be holding my breath,  
right up to the end,_  
_until that moment when,  
I find the one that I spend forever with…_

"Sari, do you want to get some frash air outside?" screamed the human Bumblebee from his room.  
"I'm coming, Bumblebee!" replied Sari, running out from that room.  
The human Optimus Prime running after her and then, they're calling the others to get one plan altogether.  
"We want to get the fresh air outside? That's interesting." said the human Bulkhead.  
"I guess I can get the new idea soon," said the human Prowl.  
"Come on, team. Let's go!" said the human Optimus Prime, want to get a trip quickly.  
All of them get their mobile and Sari gets the fire truck, sitting at the front seat beside the human Optimus Prime.  
"Sari, why do you feel excited now?" asked him to the Autogirl.

_Cause nobody want to be the last one there,  
Cause everyone wants to be like someone cares,  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There is gotta be somebody for me like that._

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own,  
and everyone wants to know they're not alone,  
somebody else that's feels the same somewhere,  
Their's gotta be somebody for me out there._

At the one street at the one city…  
The Autoboys stop their mobile there and Sari walking out from that truck to look over the shiny fullmoon.  
"Sari, are you like to see that moon every night?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"Yes…previously, I always to look over the moon with my friends, Bumblebee. We always share our story together…" replied Sari.  
All of them walking out from their vehicle and accompany her and looking that moon.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight,  
and damn it, this feels tonight,  
it's just like déjà vu,  
me standing here with your,  
so I'll be holding my breath,  
could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when,  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

"You find someone that you spend forever with?" asked the human Prowl.  
"Yes…I have two choice now…I want to stay with you or I want to return to Detroit," replied Sari.  
"Choose the better one," said the human Ratchet.  
"If I stay with you, I'll miss my friend and my dad,"  
"If I return to Detroit, I'll never meet you again,"  
"So, what is your decision,?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"I want to return to Detroit," replied Sari.  
"What? Do you hate us?" asked the human Bumblebee.

_Cause nobody want to be the last one there,  
Cause everyone wants to be like someone cares,  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There is gotta be somebody for me like that._

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own,  
and everyone wants to know they're not alone,  
somebody else that's feels the same somewhere,  
Their's gotta be somebody for me out there._

"This decision will affect your future, Sari. Are you really want to return to Detroit?" asked the human Optimus Prime.  
"Yes, I really want to return there. I want to meet the Autobots once again and my dad too," replied the Autogirl.  
"But you must remember, when you're free, you must come here and visit us,"  
"If I have a chance,"

_Ohoohohohh..  
Ohoohohohh..  
__Ohoohohohh..  
__Ohoohohohh.._

"Prime, do you have any last words to say?" asked the human Prowl.  
The human Optimus Prime knees down toward Sari and persuading her…

_Oh..you can't give up,  
looking for that diamond in the rough,  
because you never know,  
when it shows up,  
makesure you're holding on,  
cause it could be the one,  
the one you're holding on._

"I'll remember that, Optimus. Thanks to you and your friends, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet for give me a chance to alive and new hope to light on," said Sari.  
"Thanks to you too, Sari. For give us a chance to meet you," said the human Optimus Prime.

_Cause nobody want to be the last one there,  
Cause everyone wants to be like someone cares,  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There is gotta be somebody for me…_

"There is nobody to be like you…but you can be yourself," persuaded the human Optimus Prime.

_Nobody wants to do it on their own,  
and everyone wants to know they're not alone,  
somebody else that's feels the same somewhere,  
Their's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody want to be the last one there,  
Cause everyone wants to be like someone cares,  
Is somebody else that's feels the same somewhere?  
Their's gotta be somebody for me out there._

"Autoboys, I feel sleepy now. Can we return home now?" asked Sari when she feels want to sleep.  
All of them get their vehicle and return home.  
Sari asleep in the fire truck during their trip to home.

* * *

At the next day…  
Sari is walking to the human Ratchet's laboratory following with the human Bumblebee and the human Bulkhead.  
"Sari, you want to left us?" asked the human Bulkhead.  
"Are you hate us?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"I'm really miss you," replied Sari.  
"But why do you want to return to Detroit? Stay here for one or two days,"  
"Actually, I want to stay here. But…I really want to meet my dad and my friends.."  
When the laboratory door is opens to them…  
"Sari, this time we need you to scan yours to know where are you come from and we'll sent you back tonight," said the human Ratchet.  
"Tonight? Can't we sent her tomorrow?" said the human Bumblebee.  
"We can't do that, Bee. She has her own life," said the human Optimus Prime.  
"Oh, mean!"  
"That's okay, Bee. If we've a chance, we meet her again,"  
"When?"  
"I don't know…but anytime,"  
Sari is standing in front of the scanner that uses to scan someone's palm to investigate the personal data and identity. She placing her palm at that scanner for a few minutes.  
At last,…  
"This scanning process is complete. You can play with your pal now, kid," said the human Ratchet.

5 hours later…  
When the human Bumblebee, the human Bulkhead and Sari are enjoying the computer games…  
"Bee! Bulk! Sari! We have a result of that scanning process!" said the human Ratchet.  
"So, we need to sent her to Detroit? Now?" asked the human Bumblebee.  
"Before 7.00 P.M." replied the human Optimus Prime.  
"Now, it's 6.45 P.M…" sighed the human Bumblebee.  
"Come on ,Bumblebee. We have more 15 minutes together. Maybe you have any last words to me," said Sari.  
"Sari, actually I want to tell you that I'm really miss you. Since I've meet you in that boat, you're look like our Sari before. I really want you replace her but…" said the human Bumblebee.  
"We also think like that, Bee. Let's sent her home," said the human Optimus Prime.  
They're get their vehicle and ready to sent the Autogirl home.

* * *

7.45 P.M….at the Detroit city…  
At the Autobot headquarters…  
All the vehicles arrive there. Sari walking out from the human Bumblebee's sport car and rushing in that place to find after the Autobots.  
"Autobots! Autobots! I'm home! It's me, your Sari!"  
"Prime, we need to tell her the truth," said the human Prowl.  
"Tell her the truth? What do you mean?" asked the human Optimus Prime.

"Sari, actually I want to tell you something…" said the human Optimus Prime.  
"Tell me what?" asked Sari.  
" Actually…actually…"  
"Actually what?"  
"Actually, the Autobots are return to Cybertron,"  
"What? What do you say? Are you kidding?"  
"Sari, a month after your death, the Autobots are returned to the Cybertron…"  
"How about my dad?"  
"You dad had moved into another city…"  
Sari begin to cry and running away from them into that building. She running upstairs to the top one while the Autoboys get after her.  
Now, the Autogirl don't have to run anymore, she arrives at the top floor.  
"Sari, come back here!" screamed the human Optimus Prime.  
"No! I don't want to meet with these liars like you! If you're really want me to stay with you, don't make jokes like this! I've lost everything…and all of you want to make my life worst!" scolded Sari, blaming everything.  
Suddenly, she falling down from that high building to the ground, screaming in fears.  
"SARI!!!" screamed the Autoboys.

* * *

"No! I don't want to die once again!!" screamed Sari, wake up from her bed.  
"Sari?" said Bumblebee.  
"Are you okay?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Whare am I?" asked Sari.  
"We're in our home now," replied Optimus Prime.  
"What happen to me?" asked her again.  
"The group of motocylists who want to rape you pulling down to the deep sea 250 metre from the sea level. Luckily you're safe now," replied Prowl.  
"We've find you for a week and care after you for a days and days and days and days…" said Bumblebee.  
"How much long are you want to say 'days'," sighed the ninja-bot.  
"How about that swelling?" asked Ratchet, touching the swelling at her head.  
"That's hurts, Ratchet," replied Sari.  
"Sari, do you feeling something…" asked the bee.  
"Well..you and Bulkhead had found me in the ship of _First of Arnistad_ and rescue me in one accident. Both of you are cutiest human that I've ever seen," replied Sari.  
"Cutiest human?" the bee and the bulky confused.  
"What are you talking about?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"And then, I've meet Ratchet and Prowl…they're treat me into the technoorganic robots and…I'm gald to meet the human version of you, Optimus," replied the Autogirl.  
"I guess that you're dreaming,"  
"I'm not dreaming! Actually, I've meet them in reality world and I want to return here as I'm really miss you,"  
"This is just your imagination, Sari,"  
"But I've feel it!"  
All of them muted for a while.

"Wait! What about my prize of eating apple with mouth contest?" asked Sari.  
"Well…we dumped it," replied Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee!" The Autogirl shocked.  
"Actually, I keep it…" said Bulkhead to persuade the Autogirl.  
Sari get the prizes from Bulkhead and tear the wrapper to know the prizes in it. After she open it…  
She get the set of action figure of Autoboys, consist of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet and the Decepticons are consist of Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Blackarachnia, Soundwave and Lockdown.  
Sari faints suddenly on her bed.  
"Sari? Sari!" All the Autobots shocked.  
"Don't disturb her. She is in her own world. Let her there until she wake up soon…" said Prowl.  
All the Autobots slowly lefting sleeping Sari…now, she is in her journey to her world to meet the human Transformers while she is in her nap.

The End.

Moral Value: Don't run from your life. Everyone needs you.

**A/N: COMING SOON THIS MAY!!**

**Have you read my previous stories, ****DARKNESS GOES AROUND**** and ****GIMMI MORE, MEG!****?**  
**After Marsha and Amanda failed to get the revenge and dead, they're want to alive once again and ruins the Autobots and Decepticons also get after Sari. What happen next? Get ready for ****HOW THOSE SOBERS****.**

**Also get ready for…**

**SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY part 3:  
YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART.**

**Reviews allowed once again. This time, I want more and more…  
**


End file.
